REGRESIÓN
by Hotaru-dono
Summary: Rogue y Gambito se someterán a una regresión que cambiará sus vidas. 100 por ciento Rogue&Gambito CAPÍTULO 12 Y FINAL SUBIDO! HISTORIA TERMINADA!
1. 1 El comienzo de la regresión de Rogue

**REGRESIÓN**

"Parece que ese francés quiere en serio algo contigo", le decía Kurt a Rogue. "No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, recuerda que después de todo no somos hermanos de sangre", le dijo ésta molesta. "Es insólito como todos creen que de un día para otro pueden meterse en mi vida y ser parte de ella... además, mi piel no me lo permite" "Son todos unos idiotas. Apuesto que ese Gambito debe de pensar que me muero por él".

También es insólito que Rogue piense así, pues si supiera unas cuantas cosas del pasado, no creería insólito el comportamiento de Gambito. Después de todo, lo conocía más de lo que ella pensaba, o de lo que recordaba.

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la regresión de Rogue

Esa misma noche Rogue tuvo sueños bastantes raros, veía una espada todo el tiempo, y esa espada le atemorizaba... pensaba que un trozo de su alma se iba cada vez que aparecía. También vio mujeres con kimonos, ¿a quién diablos absorbió que tuviera toda esa vida?. Parecía, o más bien era el antiguo Japón, como si se hubiese apoderado los recuerdos de alguien que vivió demasiado tiempo, pero eso no era posible... entonces, ¿a quién?. ¿Quién diablos la estaba haciendo sufrir así?. Al final de una especie de callejón, como una especie de respuesta a sus preguntas, distinguió un rostro... "¿qué...? ¡Gambito!. Hasta en sueños el maldito se metía a molestarla. Ya no podía más con ese sueño así que se despertó. Lo mejor era ir por un vaso de leche para dormir mejor.

"Debo dejar de pensar en ese sueño", se decía a sí misma mientras lavaba el vaso que acababa de ensuciar. "¿Qué soñabas?", preguntó Jean apareciendo. "No te interesa", le respondió a la señorita perfección. "Sabes que si tienes algún problema el profesor Xavier puede ayudarte a descubrirlo...". "No lo necesito", interrumpió Rogue. "Buenas noches, entonces". "Serán buenas para ti", pensó, con ese sueño raro le sería imposible tener una buena noche.

Al día siguiente Kurt se teletransportó muy alegre a la habitación de Rogue.

- ¡Rogue, despierta!.-

- ¡Qué no ves que no pude dormir en toda la noche, déjame descansar!- reclama Rogue.

- Tienes visita, Rogue, debes levantarte- insistió el chico azul.

- ¿Visita?- contestó semidormida refregándose los ojos.

- Y no le importará verte en pijama.- diciendo esto teletransporta a nuestra protagionista al primer piso del instituto, en donde ella puede observar a Gambito.

- "Primero en mi sueño y luego aquí, no puede ser verdad. Ésta, me la pagas Kurt"- se dijo para sí.

- Bonjour, mon amour.- El chico en verdad gozaba la visión que tenía en frente. No es que su pijama fuese sexy o algo así, era sólo que esta era la primera vez que él tenía la oportunidad de verla sin ese maquillaje gótico. Iba a inclinarse para besarle la mano a su ángel.

- No seas estúpido. Estoy sin guantes, absorbería tu energía- redijo sin más.

- No me importaría quedar sin energía con tal de poder disfrutar el contacto de tu hermosa piel, mon amour.- dijo sonriendo.

- Ve al grano, Gambito.-

- Deseaba verte, ma chèrie. Y déjame decirte que te ves más bella que nunca.- dijo con ese acento francés que lo caracterizaba.

- No digas tonterías, dormí horrible...-

- ¿Tuviste pesadillas?-interrumpió Gambito.

- Sí, soñé contigo.- Dijo de cierta forma irónica la verdad.

- Yo también soñé contigo, ma chèrie.- "ya hasta sueña conmigo, realmente se conquistar a una mujer" se dijo a sí mismo el francés.- Cierto- retomó la palabra- también quería decirte pues que hoy es mi día libre y podríamos salir a pasear juntos, mon amour.

-¡Me importa un comino que hoy sea tu día libre!- exclamó enfadadísima. "¡Qué se creía, que yo lo iba a estar esperando para que compartamos su día libre!", pensó ella.- ¡Mira tú, cuando no es tu día libre resulta que tenemos que pelear y hasta puedes acabar matando a mis amigos! ¡No pienso salir contigo ni en mil años!- y ahora sí que estaba irritada.

- Mais, Chèrie!- decía sorpredido el francés.- Sólo quiero conocerte un poco más, y que tú puedas conocerme más a mí también.- decía ya un poco resignado (o por lo menos eso esperaba Rogue) para conquistarla en esta oportunidad.

-Pues no quiero, now you can go!- y le cerré la puerta del instituto.

"Ojalá se hay ido bien lejos, de repente por su culpa todos creen que pueden venir a aconsejarme sobre mi vida. Aunque, a decir verdad, la primera vez que lo vi, lo encontré guapo, lamentablemente creo que se dio cuenta y se le metió en la cabeza, realmente es un presuntuoso testarudo.

"Puedes venir un momento, Rogue", interrumpió el profesor sus pensamientos, "Deseo que hablemos en mi oficina". Fue así como ambos subieron la escalera en completo silencio hasta llegar allá.

- ¿Qué desea profesor?- pregunto inquisitiva y un poco molesta de que de repente todos la "visitaran" de un momento a otro.

- Jean me contó que has tenido pesadillas- dijo el profesor. - ¿Es eso cierto?

- Sí, pero le pedí que no le dijera.-

- Está preocupada por ti. Tú te cierras mucho, así que uno no sabe si preocuparse o no, Jean sólo trata de hacer lo mejor.- defendió Xavier a su antigua alumna.

- Ella leyó mi mente, profesor.- espetó Rogue.

- Se está esforzando por no hacerlo. Ya la próxima vez no lo hará.- aseguró él.- Pero, fuera de eso, ¿es primera vez que tienes ese sueño?

- No ya lleva unos cuantos días, profesor.-

- Ya veo, ¿y crees que sea de alguien que absorbiste?.-

- No sé quién podría haber vivido en el antiguo Japón, profesor- dijo ella resignada.

- Entiendo...- se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Puedo irme ahora?- Rogue comenzó a levantarse del sofá.

- Espera.- interrumpió Charles.- Podría ser que se tratase de una... aunque es poco probable, de una vida pasada tuya.

- La vida es demasiado cruel para vivirla dos veces, ¿no cree?-

- A lo mejor te quiere dar otra oportunidad. Lo que debemos hacer es una regresión. Llevarte de vuelta a esa vida que olvidaste a través de la mente, para que recuerdes que es lo que te sigue atormentando, siempre que sea el caso, claro.- aseveró el profesor.

- Si sólo sí me dejará tranquila... Sólo dígame que tengo que hacer.-

- Sólo recuéstate en el sofá, la mente podrá hacer el resto.- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se disponía a hacerla entrar en un sueño profundo.


	2. 2 El comienzo de la regresión de Gambito

REGRESI"N: GAMBITO

Era mi día libre, así que decidí caminar y despejar mi mente. Después de todo necesito distraer mis pensamientos de esa chica, ya me había dejado bien claro que no deseaba nada conmigo esta misma mañana, tendría que ocupar mi día libre en otra cosa... aunque sé que por dentro debe morirse por mí- pensé.

Gambito realmente no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba ese día, o sino no intentaría despejar su mente, sino solucionar todas las dudas que su pasado le guardaba. Porque aún desde el pasado estaba conectado a ella, desde antes de nacer y desde antes de ser un mutante.

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la Regresión

Definitivamente no podía olvidarse de ella, "mejor le compraré una flor e iré a visitarle, a lo mejor ahora por lo menos me escucha, después de todo soñó conmigo", se dijo para sí, "Aunque una mujer como Rogue se merece mucho más... ya sé, le compraré un anillo". Fue así como nuestro protagonista se dirigió a la joyería más cercana y compró un anillo digno de su amada, no sabía si con el dinero sobrante podría seguir comprando alimento por lo que restaba del mes, pero podría arreglárselas con Magneto, o con su hijo Pietro, "ese vástago es fácil de manejar" se dijo nuestro protagonista a sí mismo. "Rogue, espero que este anillo te haga pensar en mi, ma chèrie".

Tan ensimismado iba en sus propios pensamientos que no percató que un chico de unos doce años tampoco dejaba de mirar ese anillo y mucho menos iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. No todos los días pasaba un idiota poco menos gritando que le roben por su calle... podría empeñar ese lindo anillo y gastarse el dinero en video juegos (N.A.: que ocioso xD)... Mejor forma de aprovechar el dinero era eso que gastarlo en un anillo, un anillo no te daba horas de diversión. No perdió ni un segundo y agarró el anillo, en seguida salió corriendo. Ese tonto no lo seguiría... o por lo menos le sería difícil, pues no era del sector... un lanza como él sabe todos esos detalles. Aunque bien difícil saber que ese "tonto" era un mutante de la hermandad, con una habilidad y destreza física superior a él. Cuando ya se creía seguro se encontró con el camino bloqueado por Gambito.

- Vas a pasarme eso que robaste, petite.- dijo el mutante.

- Por tonto te lo dejaste quitar así que ya puedes irte.- Al ver que Gambito no se movía, agregó- Tengo amigos por este sector y tú no por lo que sé, si no te marchas no sólo tendrás problemas conmigo.-

- No le temo a tus amenazas, no creo que sea necesario llamar a nadie tampoco. ¡Pásame eso ahora mismo, petite!-

- No pienso, ¡ahorita es mío y sólo mío!- exclamó el pequeño ladronzuelo.

- Tú te lo buscaste, enfant- vociferó molesto.

- ¡Esperen!- exclamó una viejecita canosa, saliendo de lo que parecía ser la guarida del chiquillo.

- ¡No salgas abuela!- exclamó preocupado el chico- Yo me encargo.

- ¡Tú sí que eres cabeza dura, Mike!- exclamó divertida la abuela.

- No te burles de mí- le dijo el nieto.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Me lo podría explicar, madame?-

- Por supuesto, monsieur- dijo la abuela divertida por el acento del mutante.- Le dije a este chiquillo que fuera a vigilar esa cuadra a esa hora, porque sabía que así encontraría el camino hasta acá, pero este crío todavía no lo entiende.-

- ¿Querías que lo trajera hasta aquí?- dijo sorprendido, Mike- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Si me dijeras las cosas las haría bien- se quejó el chico.

- No te preocupes, podemos arreglarlas. Devuélvele eso al caballero.- Dijo mirando severamente a su nieto.

- Toma, estúpido- dijo tirándole el anillo y yéndose del lugar.

- Merci, madame. Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Rèmi.-

- Puedes llamarme Pandora.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Entra.

- No cree que ya es muy rápido para que me hagas pasar a tu habitación, muñeca.-

- Jajajaja- Pandora rió de buena gana.- Sé que soy muy vieja, no trates de hacerte el galán conmigo. Además, no soy tan fácil como crees.- dijo pícaramente la viejecita.

- Nadie se resiste a mis encantos por mucho tiempo.- dijo divertido de que le siguiera la broma, una broma típica de él y que no se le hubiese ocurrido a ningún otro luego de ser hurtado.

Al entrar al lugar, Pandora le hizo tomar asiento y le dijo que podía confiar en ella, que sólo deseaba ayudarlo y que a pesar de ser abuela de Mike, también podría serlo suya si él lo deseaba, mientras más abierto y confiado estuviera en ella más fácil le sería realizar su misión.

- ¿Y cuál es tu misión, Pandora? Todavía no le encuentro un sentido a estar aquí.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía, Rèmi? Yo también soy una mutante.- dijo mirándolo fijamente.- Y quiero usar mis poderes para ayudar a la gente.

- No creo necesitar ayuda.- dijo Gambito.

- Vi tú pasado, y creo que sería bueno que tú lo vieras también.

- Muy bien. Pandora, estoy en tus manos. Haz las maravillas que sabes hacer- dijo el francés pícaramente.

- Hasta en el pasado era así- suspiró resignada.- Prepárate para una regresión.

Notas de la autora: Sé que este capítulo fue extremadamente corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y, además, esto es tan sólo el comienzo de la regresión, cuando comiencen los recuerdos del pasado espero hacerlos más largos.

Quiero agradecer a Rinoa LeBeau por su review, la verdad es que esta también es mi pareja favorita, así que intentaré dar lo mejor de mí (aunque estaré ocupadita estos meses TT). Cuando dices que te gustan estos tipos de fics... si te refieres a las regresiones, no son mi especialidad y leído libros que se basan en eso que me han gustado muy poco; así que intentaré no caer en los mismos errores (según mi punto de vista) que cometen esos autores.


	3. 3 La primera regresión de Rogue

En 1867 el Mikado Meiji Tenno tomó a su cargo el gobierno, deponiendo al último shogun Tokugawa, e impulsando las reformas de la era Meiji, en las que Japón se transformó en un estado occidentalizado en pocas décadas. Sin embargo, estas reformas no eran aceptadas a lo largo de todo el imperio apenas aparecieron, muchos seguían apegados al antiguo sistema de gobierno. Fue así como en esta guerra civil se perdieron muchas vidas, vidas de gente noble y valiente que se aferró a sus ideales para poder vivir. Lamentablemente, sus ideales no servían en esta nueva época que se avecinaba.

**Regresión**

Capítulo 3: La primera regresión de Rogue.

Apenas entró en trance, Rogue pudo reconocer el lugar en dónde se encontraba, era el lugar de su sueño. Mientras caminaba por allí, intentaba encontrar algo que le fuese conocido hasta que lo halló. Era una especie de feudo ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, se sintió feliz al verlo. Vio a un niño pequeño que se acercaba a ella, no le quedaba tiempo para esconderse, "con esta ropa seguro armaré un buen revuelo", pensó. Pero se equivocó, al parecer ella podía verlos a todos, no así todos a ella.

Una joven se acercó al niño, "es hora de la comida". "Ya voy, Haruko", le respondió el pequeño. Sorprendentemente Rogue, al igual que nosotros podía entender perfectamente el idioma del lugar. Ambos entraron a una especie de tienda y nuestra protagonista los siguió. Decidió probar si también podía atravesar las cosas con su cuerpo, tal como Shadowcat los suele hacer. "Sorprendente", se dijo para sí, al parecer era una especie de espíritu dentro del mundo de su sueño. Al entrar, detuvo su mirada en una chica de largos cabellos negros que se encontraba recostada en un futón. No podía ver su rostro muy bien, estaba cubierto por el cabello, pero distinguió un ojo color almendra, amarillo a veces de acuerdo a luminosidad. Esas dos cosas se le hicieron bastante familiares, no sabía porqué; al razonarlo, "no cualquier japonesa tiene ojos casi amarillos", dedujo.

- Despierta, Miharu.- dijo suavemente Pandora.

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó, despertándose rápidamente.

- Nos toca trabajo, son unos hombres que vienen de Estados Unidos, quieren traer sus reformas hasta Uwajima. ¡Es increíble que hayan envenenado la cabeza del emperador!.-

- La cabeza de nuestro emperador no puede ser envenenada.- dijo Miharu.- Nunca serviría a alguien así.- dijo ella.

- Tienes razón. ¿Te sientes preparada para ir al castillo?.- Dijo ella al percatarse del agotamiento de su compañera.- Sé que tantos recuerdos te marean.-

- Estaré bien, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Así las dos chicas se alejaron del lugar dejando al pequeño durmiendo. Rogue siguió su camino, creía que esa chica de ojos claros tendría mucho que revelarle.

- A partir de ahora...- empieza a hablar Miharu.

- Lo sé. Ya no somos más Miharu ni Haruko.- Dice la más joven.

- ¡Entonces cúbrete! Ya llegamos al castillo.-

"Así que éstas no son simples japonesitas", sonrió Rogue. "A ver que secretos tienen escondidos". Acto seguido atravesó la pared del castillo y se dedicó a observar la parte en que se encontraban las chicas, parecía el calabozo o algo así.

- Señoritas, síganme.- dijo una especie de guardia.- Los rehenes están al final de este camino. ¿Necesitan ayuda?.- preguntó al darse cuenta que habían mandado a una chiquillas a hacer el trabajo de verdaderos samurais.

- Con nosotras nos basta y nos sobra.- respondió la de ojos claros.- Puede irse.

Las dos japonesas se aproximaron al rehén.

- ¿Tú o yo?-

- Tú ve si hay algo que pueda interferir, Pandora. Yo haré el resto.- dijo bastante segura.

- Lo que tú ordenes, Rogue.- respondió.

Enseguida la que se hacía llamar Rogue, colocó su mano sobre el rehén yse mantuvo así por un buen rato. Perdió un poco el equilibrio al final, pero la alumna de Xavier supo de inmediato que adquirió cada uno de los recuerdos de aquel hombre, ella lo vio a través de los casi amarillos ojos de la japonesa y entonces lo descubrió. Esa chica se le hizo tan familiar porque era ella, hace unos cuántos siglos en su anterior cuerpo. "¡No puede ser!", exclamo ella mientras poco a poco desaparecía del lugar.

- ¿Pasa algo, Pandora?.- preguntó su compañera.

- Sentí una presencia extraña, pero la acabo de eliminar, amiga.- dijo sonriente.

- Vamos a informar de los planes enemigos, al señor.-

EN EL INSTITUTO

- ¡Aaaah!- gritó Rogue mientras salía del trance. Realmente parecía que ese trance era una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué sucedió Rogue?- pregunta Charles preocupado.

- Tenía razón profesor. Era una vida pasada.- dijo un poco más tranquila.

- ¿Viste cosas muy perturbadoras?-

- No... Es sólo que ella era yo y... creo que desde siempre he absorbido algo de la gente- dice tristemente.- Necesito estar sola ahora, con su permiso, profesor.-

- Claro Rogue.-

FUERA DE LA OFICINA DE XAVIER

- ¿Qué te dijo el profesor, Rogue?- dijo Kurt con su típico acento.

- Deja de seguirme a todas partes, peludo. Necesito pensar.-

- Sólo quería decirte que te escaparas de Kitty, porque ya preparó uno de sus pasteles. Deberías agradecerme algo no, ¡escapemos mientras podamos!- gritó al ver que Kitty se acercaba. Teletransportó a Rogue a un lugar solitario lejos de Kitty y luego se marchó él.

- Ahora tendré tiempo para pensar, por fin. Todo esto tiene mi mente muy desordenada.

En eso se queda dormida, soñando con esa misteriosa espada que aparecía en sus sueños. Si realmente quería entender el significado de esa espada tendría que someterse a otra regresión.

Notas de la autora: Este capítulo fue un poquitín más largo, pero en fin... espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo sabrán algo de Gambito.

Quiero agradecer a por sus reviews a:

**Rinoa-LeBeau****** : Gomen u.u sé que los capítulos han estado cortitos, pero este por lo menos está un poquitín más largo que el anterior y revela muchas más cosas que el otro. Gambito gigoló, jijiji... no lo había pensado así xD. Sobre que Rogue se hace la difícil con Gambito... descubrirás que hace siglos es así.

**Natalia Kido: **Grax por tu review!!! La verdad es que me tomé la molestia de espiar un poquitín tu perfil y me pillé como una de tus autoras favoritas y "Regresión" como uno de tus fics preferidos. Eso sí que es un gran honor para mí, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.


	4. 4 La primera regresión de Gambito

En 1.860 una selección de jóvenes hombres fueron destinados a distintos países europeos a aprender el arte de la batalla. Y para 1.868 ya volvían a Japón. Eran realmente una demostración de lo que la globalización le estaba haciendo a esa isla de Oriente, y se encontraban listos para enfrentar el período Meiji de occidentalización.

Capítulo 4: La primera regresión de Gambito

- Así que volviendo de su viaje, Ashitaka-san. Necesitábamos hombres como Ud. que detuvieran a esos samurais. No es que no los quiera, pero esta ya no es su época, deben desaparecer de una buena vez- dijo el anciano que recibió al joven Kurosaki Ashitaka en su pensión.

- Haré lo que el gobierno me diga, pero por mí me hubiese quedado toda la vida en Orleáns- sonrió para sí.- La mujeres francesas mi amigo, son preciosas.- dice hasta cambiando el brillo de sus ojos.

- ¿Y las japonesas, no, Ashitaka-san?- preguntó divertido.

- ¿Por qué crees que volví, amigo mío?- dice poniendo cara de sex simbol (xD, Uds. entienden).

- Nunca cambiará, ¿nee? (cierto). Tiene una junta con sus superiores en tres horas más. Es probable que lo saquen de Tokio.-

- Tan rápido y ya hay trabajo...-

- Los viajes al extranjero no son gratis, ahora llegó la hora de pagar. Que le vaya bien sonde quiera que sea, Ashitaka-san. Yo y mi familia velaremos por Ud. y porque encuentre una chica hermosa en el camino, le dijo riendo y guiñando el ojo el viejo.-

- Il est ce que plus je souhaite- "Es lo que más deseo", respondió Kurozaki.

VIAJANDO EN EL BARCO

Ashitaka empezó a recordar todo lo de esta tarde y, después de todo, no le pareció tan mal viajar a Uwajima. Eso de espiar al enemigo no le gustaba mucho, ir al extranjero para no enfrentar las cosas en batalla después le era un poco extraño, de hecho nunca se le entrenó para al espionaje. "Es lo que hay", pensó; "Ojalá haya un chica bonita a la que pueda espiar por lo menos", y enseguida repitió "Il est ce que plus je souhaite" ("es lo que más deseo").

Su misión era simple, infiltrarse como guardaespaldas del enemigo sin que sospechara de uno, hasta poder dar una fecha hora y lugar en que se podría acabar con ellos o en el que harían algo realmente perjudicial. Aunque dudaba que el acabar con una insurrección en Uwajima traería consecuencias para el Japón entero.

EN UWAJIMA

- Debes ir al castillo, ahí están reclutando gente. Debes preocuparte de quedar en el proyecto clave 2 como guardaespaldas, no sabemos mucho, o más bien no sabemos nada de esa sección.- dijo el que parecía dar las órdenes allí.

- Oui, monsieur- respondió relajadamente Ashitaka.

- ¡No hables francés en Uwajima!- refunfuñó molesto.- Cada día los mandan más inexpertos- se quejó.

EN UN PUENTE CERCANO AL CASTILLO

Ashitaka esperaba que el encargado del castillo se dignara a atenderlo, al parecer eran sumamente tramitadores para esas cosas. En eso empieza a silbar su canción favorita cuando, ve a una par de japonesitas salir del castillo y el silbido de la canción por uno de evidente admiración a las chicas que se voltean y ven a nuestro protagonista (del capítulo).

- Que suerte encontrarme a estos ángeles, dijo él. ¿Quieren que las escolte hasta su hogar?-

- No lo harías ni en tus mejores sueños- dijo sin inmutarse la de ojos más claros.

- Hoy no es mi día de suerte- se dijo mientras entraba al castillo.

EN EL INSTITUTO

- ¿Estás bien, Rogue?- preguntó Logan.

- Sí es sólo que tengo unos recuerdos tan raros.- comentó.

- ¿Le dijiste a Charles?.-

- Sí, me sometió a una regresión, por eso estoy así.

- ¿Y?-

- Era una japonesa mutante que absorbía los recuerdos de la gente en el siglo XIX.-

- Creo que el gen X te ha perseguido.-

- Ni que lo digas. ¿Sabes si Bestia tendrá algún libro de historia japonesa por allí?. Creo que aún me quedan muchas cosas por resolver.-

- Sí él no lo tiene, nadie lo tiene, chica.-

- Gracias, Logan.- Se retiraba del lugar más tranquila.

- ¡Ey, espera!. Necesito pedirte un favor que no te dolerá mucho.-

- ¿Dolerme?- cuestionó extrañada.

- Verás, Xavier necesita un poco de tu sangre y tu piel. Pondré mis garras en povidona.-

- Claro.-

Acto seguido, Guepardo sacó un trozo de su piel y la guardó en una bolsa para muestras con mucho cuidado de no tocarla. La sangre que emanaba de esa herida era la suficiente para que Xavier pudiese experimentar.

- ¿Para que necesita esto el profesor, Logan?-

- Confía en Charles. La verdad es que no sé exactamente lo que quiere pero me hago una idea.- Le dijo mientras vendaba su herida.- Listo. Puedes ir con bestia.-

- Apenas sepas bien el plan del profesor me avisas.-

- Es mejor sorpresa- contradijo él. A Rogue no le quedó más remedio que marcharse.

EN LA REGRESI"N DE GAMBITO

- Está bien, aceptado para el proyecto clave 2. Debes guardar en secreto lo que allí te sea revelado, si no lo haces créeme que te extirpan la memoria. Tienes que ir a un dojo en las afueras de la ciudad, hacia al oeste y preguntar por las señoritas Aizawa Miharu y Yunokawa Haruko. Su deber es protegerlas a las dos y al niño que vive con ellas. Espero no enloquezca con lo que va a ver- expresó algo de preocupación.- Que Buda le acompañe.

----------EN EL SIGLO XXI-------------

- ¡Ey...! ¡Quiero regresar Pandora!- exclamó el franchute.- Justo Ashitaka iba a conocer a las chicas lindas, me aburría de estar todo el tiempo en la mente de ese. Aunque el chico me simpatiza- confesó.

- Eres incurable... Rèmi- por un momento casi le dice Ashitaka.- Tú eras Ashitaka- dice con una gotita en la cabeza.- Por eso se caen tan bien.

- ¡Ah! Entonces, faltaba ma chèrie- dijo quedamente.- ¿Porque no estaba?-

- Soy mutante no adivina. Además es tu regresión, así que debes descubrirlo tú- lo mira con cara de reproche.- Espero que para la próxima hagas durar la regresión, tan cortas no sirven de mucho.

Aquí está otro capitulillo, ojalá les guste. Estoy logrando hacer capítulos más largos.

Quiero agradecer al review de:

**Bea:** Grax por comunicarme que los personajes están creíbles porque una a veces se pierde con la trama y los personajes dejan de parecer ellos. Con respecto a la pareja Gambito y Rogue, pues a mí me gusta en todos los X-men. Y Rogue con Kurt... me parece que tenía a su novia ya, pero sí que son buenos hermanitos; intentaré hacerlo aparecer más en capítulos futuros, aunque no creo que en el próximo sea posible.


	5. 5 Más y más regresiones

Una regresión es un retroceso, es volver a conocer lo que fuiste para saber lo que eres y lo que vas a ser.

REGRESI"N

**Capítulo 5: Más y más regresiones**

- ¿Con qué es Usted?- dijo despectivamente la que parecía ser Aizawa Miharu.

- Mi nombre es Kurosawa Ashitaka- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Encantados de poder escoltarlas en todo momento, bellezas. A pesar de que parecía imposible en un principio como lo dijo.-

- Es pura suerte- contestó la mayor.- Créame que lo que menos que deseamos es una escolta. El Señor del castillo es el que lo cree.

- Pues sí, soy el ser más suertudo del mundo al poder protegerlas.- Se inclina y le da un beso a Haruko, caballerosamente. Haruko se sonrojó un poco. Planeaba hacer lo mismo con la chica de ojos claros.-

- ¡No me toque!- gritó ésta marchándose del lugar.

- Está bien. Podemos ir más lento si quieres, ma chèrie- gritó Ashitaka.

- ¡Kurosawa-san!- llamó Haruko.- No debe decir extranjerismos cuando estamos casi en una guerra civil, por culpa de los occidentales.- reprendió.

- Pero si el francés es un idioma muy romántico, realmente debo usarlo para sorprender a chicas como ustedes.- lamentó él.

- Pues que no se entere nadie más de eso. Venga a conocer al pequeño Hiroshi. Supongo que él será el que más necesite de sus servicios.-

Fue así como Gambito, pudo conocer el pequeño feudo que custodiaría, o más bien espiaría Ashitaka. Varios corredores, las habitaciones de las chicas estaban al final y era difícil que tuviera acceso a ellas. Ashitaka pensó que las demás habitaciones eran de fácil acceso, así que si allí se guardaba algo importante tendría que ser en los cuartos de Miharu y Haruko, o en una bóveda grande que parecía impenetrable que estaba en el salón principal, "demasiado llamativo", descaró la idea.

- Hiroshi, no hagas maldades con Kurosawa- san, él será tu guardián a partir de ahora. Los dejaré para que compartan un rato, pero los quiero en el comedor para cuando el almuerzo esté listo.-

- Sí, Haruko.- Él sabía muy bien que con no hacer maldades se refería a que no usara sus poderes. Lástima, eso era lo más divertido que conocía.

EN EL INSTITUTO DE XAVIER

- Bestia, ¿tienes libros sobre Japón del siglo XIX?- preguntó Rogue entrando al estudio de su compañero X-men.

- Sí, ¿sobre que cosa del Japón de ese siglo?- preguntó mientras seguía sumido en soldar partes de algo que parecía un motor, o por lo menos eso creía Rogue.

- Lo que sea que me haga recordar.-

- ¿Recordar?- preguntó extrañado.- Lo mejor para recordar son la imágenes. Toma la enciclopedia ilustrada de Japón que hay en el tercer estante, al final arriba.-

- Gracias.-

En seguida recorrió con su vista las diversas imágenes hasta quedarse dormida, ahora ella empezaría una regresión por su propia cuenta.

"¿Dónde...?" "¡Oh, no! Aquí vamos de nuevo", se dijo Rogue al verse nuevamente como un espectro y en el Japón del siglo XIX. Pudo reconocerse como la de ojos claros, comiendo con la tal Haruko o Pandora (dependiendo la ocasión), el pequeñín y... ¡¿Gambito?!, bueno, ahí estaba la versión japonesa de Gambito. "Por eso vi a Gambito en mi sueño anterior, pensándolo bien era ese joven". En seguida observó como una Rogue y un Gambito del pasado empezaban una pelea de miradas y ofensas verbales en la comida, en esas circunstancias podía reírse de las situaciones abrumantes en las que le hacía caer ese bribón de Gambito en su época.

EN EL INSTITUTO

- Vaya, y yo pensé que de verdad le empezaba a interesar la historia- pensó cuando la vio dormida con la enciclopedia en las manos. Vio su cara y parecía feliz, así que consideró inconveniente despertarla. Le trajo una manta y la cubrió. Iba quitarle el libro, pero ella se aferraba a él. Bestia se limitó a observar la página que indicaban los dedos de la chica. Era el castillo de Uwajima.- Lindo lugar- susurró mientras volvía a su labor.

EN LA REGRESI"N DE GAMBITO

- Esta noche debemos ir al castillo, así que nos escoltas y te quedas fuera de los calabozos. Hacemos nuestra labor y nos marchamos.- Lo mira a los ojos.- Es lo único que tienes que hacer y tienes que hacerlo bien.-

- ¡Qué pena! Tan poca diversión, muñeca... ¿Cómo se supone que me haré el héroe con ustedes?-

- Mientras nos sigas alegrando los días... pues ya eres mi héroe- dijo Haruko divertida.- Es necesario ocultar nuestra identidad al ir hacia allá. Yo soy Pandora y Miharu es Rogue. ¡No se te ocurra decir nuestros verdaderos nombres o llamarnos en francés!- dijo con una cara amenazante poco típica de la joven.

- Entendí, muñeca. Pero, ¿qué diablos necesita tanto secreto?- cuestionó.

- Esa no es información que necesite saber un escolta. Allí viene ROGUE, no le digas Miharu por el amor de Kami-sama.

- ¡Salut, Chèrie! Es un honor llevarla al castillo- le sonríe.- como hay que guardar todo en secreto, ¿qué te parece si hacemos de una feliz pareja y nos tomamos de la mano?.- dijo cerrando el ojo, el muy bribón.

- "Tranquilízate,Aizawa"- se dijo a sí misma.- Creo que hay que hablar seriamente de esto, para poder seguir en esta misión debes- tomo aire- nº 1, ¡No tocarme por ninguna razón motivo o circunstancia!; nº 2 ¡Dejar de hablar tus charlatanerías francesas!; nº 3 ¡Supongo que no le habrás dicho a nadie lo que has visto o escuchado en clave 2! ¿Nee?- Dijo con una furia que sus cuasi amarillos ojos reflejaban a la perfección.

- Oui, ma...- pudo ver como Pandora esbozaba una sonrisa y a Rogue ya no podía más de la exasperación- hai- dijo corrigiéndose inmediatamente ("hai" es "sí" en japonés).

Luego sin más conversación llegan al castillo. Ashitaka se queda en las puertas por un rato y luego sale a tomar aire. Aunque la verdad va a dejar una nota con información de clave 2 a sus superiores, que aprovechaban de darle unos cuantos yenes para su subsistencia, lo cuales podía juntar con los recibidos por el castillo para hacer si no bien una suma cuantiosa, unos buenos ahorros para cuando dejara de pagar esa beca en el extranjero y se librara del gobierno.

Volvió al castillo y luego de no mucho salieron Rogue con Pandora. Rogue no se veía nada bien, Pandora pidió que la llevara en brazos, pero que recordara la regla nº1: "NO LA TOQUES". "Se refería a un contacto directo con la piel", le dijo ella, "no preguntes por qué". Así que Ashitaka se fue con la chica entre sus brazos, no sabía porqué no podía tocar su piel, pero lo que sí podía hacer era sentir su fragancia y ver sus ojos semicerrados y sus labios que se movían sin parar diciendo cosas sin sentido, Rogue parecía estar alucinando.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Rogue, él pudo observar que era una habitación casi vacía... sólo con uno que otro de esos implementos de mujeres y una bañera en el fondo. "¿Dónde guardan todos los documentos de clave 2?", preguntó él. "En el lugar más seguro", dijo Pandora mientras se indicaba la cabeza con un dedo. Estaba en problemas, no sería tan fácil la misión entonces, tendría que intimar con ellas para conocer el gran secreto y no quería utilizar la amistad de las muchachas para traicionarlas.

¡Que semana más ocupada tuve, y la semana que viene también está terrible! TT Aunque por lo menos pude actualizar un capítulillo más de este fic y por fin poder darme un tiempo para responder sus reviews, así que les agradezco a todos los que leen y en forma muy especial a los que me dejan sus opiniones:

**Bea:** ¡Qué placer recibir tu review! Además de comentarios preguntas y demaces Intentaré responderlas de la mejor manera posible. Me esforzaré para que te sigan gustando los personajes. Pues a mí también me gusta el personaje de Gambito en la serie antigua, y creo que no he podido el evitar traspasar rasgos de él al Rèmi de Evolution. Con respecto a Rogue... pues he tenido unas disyuntivas con respecto al karma con una amigui mía, así que si entendemos el karma como algo propio de la persona que la hace ser lo que es, pues creo que siempre estará presente en su persona algo que la haga aislarse del resto; o sea, sí es su karma. Por otra parte, creo que todos queremos a Rogue por eso y quitarle algo así en cualquier vida sería atentar contra lo que es ella; en mi fic busqué retratarla como es ella, deseo que ellos mantengan sus personalidades y lo que cambien sean las circunstancias. ¿Qué pasará... Pues te acabo de dar un adelanto

MIS RESPUESTAS A LAS DUDAS DE BEA

**Aquí en España, el nick de Logan es "Lobezno", sin embargo he visto varios fics en el que lo llaman "Guepardo" (el tuyo entre ellos) ¿acaso allí es ese su nick? es que tengo curiosidad.**

Pues en Chile sí lo es. De hecho nunca por aquí se escucha "Lobezno", es prácticamente improbable que un chileno identifique a Logan con ese sobrenombre. En las traducciones siempre se le dice "Guepardo" y en las películas se le pone "Guepardo también a los subtítulos. Nosotros sabemos que se llama Wolverine por los nombres que sale en el inicio de los capítulos, además de Inter., claro está.

**Sí, al principio Kurt salía con una humana no-mutante del instituto, una negrita bastante linda, pero cuando se supo que eran mutantes ella tuvo que cortar con él... no sé muy bien el porqué. Y gracias por darle más papel a Kurt **

Luego de una larga y productiva conversación con mi hermano (bello, hermoso y precioso xD) llegamos a la conclusión de que esa negrita que efectivamente no era mutante y asistía a su mismo colegio llamada Amanda (cuyo apellido nunca escuchamos en la serie) si terminó con él, pero más tarde volvieron. Hay un capítulo en el que Kurt va a conocer a sus suegros que es bastante posterior a esa escena del rompimiento y se ve que su relación va bastante bien. El darle más papel a Kurt queda para los próximos capítulos, porque en este no había por dónde.

RinoaLeBeau: Woli!!! Caché que te estás volviendo adicta al fic, nee¿? Grax por preguntar cómo toy... la verdad es que estoy toda resfriadita y moquillenta TT, ojalá tú estés así. ¿Cómo es que no escribo casi en un mes y de repente aparecen dos capítulos? Pues eso es porque cuando tengo tiempo me dedico a actualizar este fic, porque los otros avisé que los iba a tener abandonaditos. No sé si haga de nuevo esa gracia, por el momento no lo creo. Qué genial que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, eso es sólo el comienzo jijijiji, intentaré que no sea de esas historias que "guatean" al final y que sigan dejándote encantada.

Gallahersister: ¡Grax por leerte todito lo que llevo! ¡Te hicieron una regresión! O.O Qué espectacular, yo estoy escribiendo de eso, pero no me hecho ninguna ni tengo cercanos que lo hayan hecho. Si tienes una experiencia que aportar no dudes en hacérmela llegar, la recibiré encantada, al igual que los reviews que los adoro!!!!!

Si tienen dudas como las de Bea, no duden en hacérmela llegar. Intentaré trerles uno que otro comentario para el próximo capítulo.


	6. 6 Llegó la hora de la verdad

Ser un espía es… vivir en la traición. La traición es la violación de la lealtad. ¿Lealtad a los Meiji o a su corazón…? No importa lo que haga, un espía siempre tiene que traicionar a alguien. ¿Podrá seguir Ashitaka traicionando, luego de saber la verdad?

REGRESIÓN

Capítulo 6: Llegó la hora de la verdad.

"Pobrecita", dijo Rogue al ver a su antiguo yo. "Yo te entiendo", abrazó a la chica delirante en el futón. "He pasado por esto varias veces. ¿Varios tratan de ganar el control sobre ti, cierto?. Tienes que demostrar que eres más fuerte que ellos." "¿Quién es?", dijo la de ojos claros en su confusión mental.

-Somos nosotros- contestaron Gambito y Haruko entrando.- Te traemos algo de beber, y nos quedaremos un rato por si necesitamos algo.-

-Yo sólo necesito…- dijo débilmente, luego empezó a subir la voz- ¡qué esos malditos samurais mueran de una vez para poder modernizar la nación! ¡Malditos traidores! ¡Debemos deshacernos de ellos, como al enfermo se le corta la pierna para que sobreviva!- dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Ey, yo soy un samurai y a mucha honra, ma chèrie!. Cuidado con que te escuchen esas cosas en el castillo.-

-Pensé que estaría mejor, Ashitaka. Debes irte, luego te explicaré todo. Date una vuelta mientras tanto.-

-Espero que te mejores, ma chèrie.- se despide guiñándole el ojo a la perturbada Miharu que ni cuenta se dio de su presencia.

Mientras el chico se iba, Rogue no pudo dejar de pensar en que ese Ashitaka no era más que una copia de Gambito y no se resistió a seguirlo. A pesar de que su antigua yo estaba viviendo los efectos secundarios de su gen X (bastante similares a los suyos), su curiosidad respecto a ese singular personaje hizo que la dejara en cuidados de Haruko. Por otro lado, como espectro en ese mundo no podía hacer nada.

El escolta salió de la base de clave 2 con Rogue tras él. La joven alumna de Xavier no pudo evitar pensar divertida que ese chico le decía a su versión japonesa "ma chèrie" y hacía sólo torpezas… "Tal como uno del futuro, pensó". Aunque este chico parecía más abierto y después de todo pertenecía a los buenos, o eso creía ella. En una guerra civil, o en el preludio de ella, no se puede hablar de bando buenos ni de bandos malos, sólo hay bandos. El tal Ashitaka era para matarse de la risa, caminaba silbando y parloteándole en francés a cada joven, y una que otra vieja que pasaba por el camino. "De seguro va a visitar a su novia", pensó; en eso lo ve entrar a una especie de cuartel, "Más trabajo par él, la joven cambió de opinión". Decidió escuchar unos momentos.

-No es mucho lo que tengo- confesó Ashitaka.- Al parecer la líder enloquece un poco de vez en cuando y tiene un odio secreto por los samurais. Todo es muy cerrado.-

-Por lo menos podemos ver que hay bastante desorden. ¿Qué hay de los líderes?-

-Son las chicas, Yunokawa Haruko y… Takeda Ayashi- mintió el chico, no sabía porque no quería meter a su chèrie en eso, después de todo ya involucró a Haruko quien es mucho más cordial con él.-

- Mientras más rápido me digas su plan será mejor. La verdad es que no espero que me traigas todo de un día a otro, pero algún plano, documento con algo…-

-Ellas no usan el papel, monsieur. Ellas usan su cabeza. Registré toda la casa y no hay documento de nada.-

-Te creí más inteligente Kurosaki, espero que cumplas tu parte del plan.-

-Supongo que esas guapas francesas con las que pasé tiempo en Orleáns lo valen- respondió tomando el dinero y marchándose de ahí.-

"¡Traidor y mil veces traidor! Sin duda que esta es la vida pasada de Gambito, siempre haciendo las cosas equivocadas. ¡Y por unas parisinas me traiciona… o sea a mi yo del pasado! Si no fuese tan sólo una especie de espectro ya estarías muerto Kurosaki Ashitaka!". Ahora Rogue se arrepentía de las sonrisas que su andar gracioso y sus ocurrencias disparatadas le sacaron, realmente sentía empatía por las chicas y el supuesto guardaespaldas arruinaba todo.

Volvió con ellas sin preocuparse de Ashitaka, seguramente Miharu podría sentir su apoyo en ese caos mental. Llegó a su destino y se mantuvo al lado de la japonesa de ojos claros. Le hubiese gustado usar sus poderes ahí mismo para aliviar un poco su pena. Ella siquiera recibe los poderes de la gente que absorbe, sólo sus recuerdos que son la parte más conflictiva del asunto.

-Pasa, Ashitaka- invitó Haruko al supuesto guardaespaldas.- Sé que debes estar muy confundido. Es la hora de la verdad.

"¡No! ¡No pueden decirle todo, las delatará! Si hay un dios, por favor impide que lo haga", suplicó Rogue. Pudo ver como la mirada de Miharu se enfocaba en su compañera a modo de reproche, pero no iba a evitar nada. Él se merecía una explicación (Miharu pensaba eso), además el ocultar todo había retrasado los entrenamientos del pequeño Hiroshi, también podía él creer que estaba loca y reportar quizá qué cosa cuando viera al Señor en el castillo.

-Clave 2 se encarga de las misiones de espionaje. Pero no de cualquier forma.- Ahora le tocaba la parte difícil- nosotros somos mutantes.- Observó que Ashitaka quedaba sin entender mucho, así que prosiguió.- Yo, Miharu y Hiroshi tenemos poderes que los humanos normales no tienen. Hiroshi puede atravesar paredes y materias sólidas con su cuerpo y Rogue absorbe los recuerdos de la gente a través del contacto físico, las personas olvidan la información que ella le arrebata. Muchas veces esos recuerdos la confunden y hacen que olvide quién es, por eso está mal ahora… sólo podemos recordarle quién es ella y acompañarla. Necesitamos entrenar con Hiroshi, no te sorprendas si observas sus poderes y no reveles esto a nadie.-

Rogue estaba furiosa, ahora seguramente el secreto sería revelado y terminaría todo. Ese maldito bribón no tenía perdón. La verdad es que hacía esa historia cada vez más suya y se había logrado encariñar hasta con ese Ashitaka que no resultó ser más que un soplón. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que aunque él contara eso los partidarios de Meiji no creerían nada, Ashitaka sí pensó en eso y se encargó de evitar que sus superiores tuvieran conocimiento de ello. De hecho ni siquiera él se lo creyó en un principio, sólo pudo volverse crédulo cuando vio como el pequeño Hiroshi en efecto atravesaba paredes, mesas y empezó a hundirse en tierra firme; en esa ocasión Haruko trató de levantarlo pero él chico transpasaba la mano… Al final a él le toco desenterrarlo con pala y azadón, pobrecillo.

EN EL INSTITUTO

-Rogue, despierta…- pidió un peludo azul que se aproximó al sofá en donde se encontraba ella.- Ya es hora de ir a nuestras habitaciones, allí podrás dormir cómodamente.- Dijo Kurt mientras la teletransportaba a su habitación.

-Kurt…- susurró ella mientras él la recostaba en su habitación- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien despierta. ¿Puedes traerme el libro que dejé en el estudio de bestia?.- Apenas dijo eso el chico ya estaba con el libro en su habitación.

-No sabía que te gustara la historia, Rogue.-

-No me gusta tanto como crees, es sólo que necesito aclarar ciertas cosas- dijo ella intentando despejar su cabeza de las experiencias recién vividas.

-Cuéntame, Rogue. Después de todo somos…-

-CASI hermanos. Lo sé, sólo que ahora debes dormir, mañana hay colegio.-

-Nos vemos Rogue- dice cubriéndola con las frazadas. Cualquiera pensaría que le hubiese besado la mejilla como un hermano pequeño de no ser por la expresión que el gen X toma en Rogue.

-Buenas noches, Kurt. Puedes irte- le dice al ver que el chico no se mueve. Al escuchar sus palabras se teletransporta enseguida.

A Kurt le extraña mucho el comportamiento de su hermanastra. Ella no suele ser tan afable. Pensó que a lo mejor podía ser por Gambito, el franchute ese le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas respecto a ella y él accedió a ayudarlo para que pudiera tener uno que otro encuentro con Rogue. "Espero que esto te haga un poco más feliz, Rogue"

Primero que nada, sumimasen por la gran tardanza!!! Sé que no hay excusa porsible, pero quedé en medicina, la carrera que he soñado toda mi vida… me esforcé muchísimo para ello y por eso tenía Regresión descuidadita… Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, sirviendo de alguna forma a recompensar el retraso, que fue enorme.

En fin, les agradezco a todas la personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer la historia y por supuesto, a todos aquellos que me dejaron review :

Rinoa LeBeau: Así que te dejé sin ojos xD, entiendo la sensación y me enorgullece mucho poder dejar una impresión así en mis lectores. Cuando recién leí tu review por este capítulo me emocioné mucho, por supuesto que me puedes decir Hotaru-sempai o Hotaru-sama o Hotaru- dono, cualquiera de las 3 que le guste a Ud. yo no me enojo. Por cierto, grax por dejar review en todos mis capitulillos. Ojalá te guste este.

Bea: Tardanza perdonada, yo me demoré mucho más xD. Pobre de Remy… le esperan más cosillas aún, jejeje a lo mejor me vuelvo más malvada de lo que pensé en esta historia. Y respecto a Hioshi, yo creo que varios pueden sospechar quién es, pero no pienso confirmar nada… es mejor que cada lector lo asocie con el personaje que desee, después de todo la personalidad los va haciendo únicos. Más aclaraciones… siempre q pueda .

Naoko Misumi: Es genial encontrar tantos fanáticos de Rogue y Gambito por el mundo!!! Yo lo era cuando pequeña y X-men Evolution me lo recordó, por eso me ves aquí escribiendo. Pues yo creo que todos los personajes son geniales, desde determinado punto de vista, pero esto será sólo Gambito y Rogue. Seguiré tu consejo para el próximo capítulo, ese sí que lo escribo pronto.

FernandaRozner: Hola galla!!! (sí, suena extremadamente hueco). Soy chilena desde siempre, aunque bastante otaku y amo mi país sobre todo el sur!! Ahorita en vacaciones iré para allá xD. Que hermosos son esos tiempos en que uno creaba todo tipo de historias con sus amigos, o más bien esos tiempos en que las historias eran todas alocadas e inocentes, porque sigo en esa onda, sólo que no aceptamos cualquier idea y por eso nos demoramos siglos en continuar. En fin, seguiré esta historia y el próximo capítulo se viene pronto… o sino comeré mil agujas!!!


	7. 7 El comienzo del romance y las peleas

"Enamorarse no es amar. Puede uno enamorarse y odiar". ¿Por qué algunos amantes trasforman su relación en un infierno? (Dovstoiesky)

REGRESIÓN

Capítulo 7: El comienzo del romance y las peleas

-Ashitaka-san, ahora que sabes la verdad tienes que tomar una decisión- le miro seria.- Te quedas con nosotras o la próxima vez que vayas a darle información al enemigo no vuelves.-

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que yo…?- pregunta sorprendido al enterarse que saben que es un espía.

-Fue más que una insinuación. Fue bastante directo- ahora lo estaba desafiando.- Mi poder es una especie de autoprotección natural, puedes llamarlo instinto. La mayoría de las veces se manifiesta mostrándome episodios del futuro o pasado directo, o presente en otros lugares. Ahora me está diciendo que me delataste con el enemigo. Aunque es verdad que delatándome a mí nos delataste a todos, pero sé que aun puedo contar contigo.-

- A ustedes no se les puede ocultar nada, ¿verdad?- dijo cabizbajo para luego enfrentar la mirada de Haruko.- Me quedo con ustedes, o sino no podría ver a ma chèrie. Soy capaz de quedarme toda una vida con ella.

-Ojalá fuese cierto…- dijo tan quedamente que su interlocutor no la escuchó.

En seguida Gambito fue a ver a su chèrie, si desde ahora iba a ser un traidor de su gente la iba a proteger mejor que nadie.

Kurosaki la encontró enseñándole cosas peligrosas a Enishi, ella siempre parecía la chica peligro… eso la hacía más atractiva aún. De hecho, si pensamos, nunca la pacífica Haruko le enseñaría a atravesar el fuego con su cuerpo a un niño, por mucho que él pudiera atravesar esa cosa caliente.

-Tengo mucho calor, Miharu-san.- Se quejaba el niño, un día caluroso no era el mejor para entrenar con fuego.

-El fuego es más mortal en verano. Si te preparas para enfrentarte a él en el verano podrás vencerle todo el año. Además no pararás de practicar hasta hacer que tu ropa tampoco se queme- dijo severamente.

Ashitaka no pudo menos que reír… la ropa ya estaba casi toda quemada. El niño ya estaba prácticamente desnudo, ¿qué le quedaba por no quemar?. Su risa lo delató, Miharu se volteó a ver de dónde provenía ese ruido en una clase que se suponía seria. ¡Guau! Los ojos claros de esa chica realmente lo enloquecían, al no poder tocarla se conformaba con mirarla y… ¡qué vistazos le daba! De hecho en esta ocasión sin darse cuenta no podía dejar de hacerlo, hasta que notó que las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaban, debía estar avergonzándola.

-Lo siento, ma chèrie, no quería avergonzarte.-

-¿De qué habla, Ashitaka-san? Sólo desearía que no se riera en mi clase, es de importancia para el país esto que hago, ¿sabe?-

-Si no hace descansar al chico el gobierno lo pagará caro. De hecho creo que para aprender bien transpasar el fuego con ropa debería permitirle vestirse con una ropa que lo cubra un poco más, porque la que tiene está casi toda quemada.- Puede observar que el chico está feliz con su sugerencia.- Un vaso de agua tampoco estaría mal- agrega.

-De acuerdo, apresúrate Hiroshi que esto no se da por terminado. Es sólo un receso.-

-¡Hai, Miharu-san!- dice al tiempo que obedece y se va.

-Ma chèrie…-

-No quiero extranjerismos en tiempos como estos. Todo podría causar una guerra.

-Quería regalarte algo. Ya que tu piel suele absorber los recuerdos de la gente que tocas- decía temeroso de arruinar el momento, sabía que a la chica no le gustaba ese tema- creo que es bueno que uses esto.- finaliza su frase regalándole unos guantes negros que parecían de seda.

-Pero…-

-No hay peros, sería un honor para mí que los usaras.- En ese momento ella levantó la vista hacia él y Ashitaka se sintió en el paraíso de nuevo. Esos ojos cuasi amarillos… al ser tan claros él se reflejaba enterito en ellos. Parecía que él estuviera en ella, "se que plutôt vue" ("qué linda visión") se decía para sus adentros.

-Domo Arigatôu- "Muchas gracias", pronunció en su lengua natal.

-Ahora puedo hacer esto por ejemplo- se hinca y le besa la mano en el guante, como ella había visto una vez en una obra romántica que montó un grupo de teatro que pasó por allí, la historia sucedía en Inglaterra.

-…- Él sólo se deleitó al poder sentir el aroma de la piel de su chica, porque luego de esto se percató del porqué no reveló el nombre de Aizawa Miharu a sus superiores ni regresó con ellos ahora, que lo debían de estar esperando. No era porque lo habían descubierto ni temiera que las chicas le robaran sus recuerdos, como le advirtieron apenas se infiltró en clave 2. La razón tenía un nombre: Miharu o Rogue, el nombre daba lo mismo, era ella.

Ese fue el primer verdadero encuentro de Miharu y Ashitaka, sin peleas ni discusiones… sólo disfrutando de un buen momento. Después de esto, la relación iría mucho más rápido, primero por deseo de conocerse más y luego porque se darían cuenta de que el tiempo para ellos dos no era tanto como el que desearon.

EN EL INSTITUTO

Rogue se despertó y vio sus guantes. ¿Habrá sido por eso que apenas vio ese par quiso comprarse uno? ¿Por qué un charlatán traidor le regaló un par en una vida pasada? "Qué excusa más estúpida…" "Me gustaría decirle que no confíe en un idiota como ese…" "Aunque supongo que ahora sólo queda que yo no cometa su mismo error"

CON PANDORA Y GAMBITO

-Merci! ¡Pandora, eres una genio!- alaba a la viejecita no bien sale del trance.

-¿Ah?- definitivamente ella no entiende nada.

-Cuando le regalé un par de guantes se uso contentísima, seguro que si hago eso lograré acercarme un poco más al corazón de ma chèrie.-

-Escucha, no creo que sea una buena idea…- el joven ya se había ido.- Tenemos que alcanzarlo, Mike.

EN EL INSTITUTO

-Rogue, ¿estás bien?- pregunta un peludo con acento alemán.

-Sobreviviendo, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí.-

-Me enteré de que estás averiguando de tu vida pasada, debe ser difícil.-

-Lo es, aunque la verdad se parece bastante a esta.-

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-

-No lo sé.-

-Ya me temo que viene Kitty chillando.-

-Rogue, lo siento. No pude detenerlo- dijo la chica atravesando la pared.-

-¿A quién?- Luego divisó la figura del chico.- Ah, eres tú Gambito. Si no te vas te absorbo la energía… y estoy hablando en serio, no estoy dispuesta a soportarte esta vez.-

-Ma chèrie, quédate conmigo. Quizás no lo entiendas, pero es el destino el que nos está uniendo, te compré unos guantes negros. Es para…- el mutante fue interrumpido por un grandísima bofetada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto nuevamente! ¡¿Qué no te da vergüenza!- dijo con una furia incontenible.- ¡Ya no nos harás esto nunca más ni a Miharu ni a mí!- gritó al instante que empezó a absorberle su energía a Gambito. Pudo ver cierta imagen en su mente en la que Gambito decía que se uniría a ellas, antes de caerse al suelo junto a Gambito.

EN EL PASADO…

-¡Miharu, apresúrate para ir al festival tradicional de Uwajima!. ¡No queremos que se acabe mientras te esperamos!- le gritó Haruko a su amiga.

-Ya… ya estoy lista.- la japonesa salió con un kimono blanco con pequeños pétalos celestes. Su cabello se encontraba arreglado como un tomate con las mechas más cercanas a las mejillas libres al viento. Desde hace ya un tiempo no se separaba de sus guantes negros.

- Déjame escoltarte- se aproximó a ella de una manera que aunque Miharu le hubiese dicho que no la escoltase lo hubiese hecho de todas formas.

-Debes cuidarnos bien, esto de tener un niño en el proyecto nos da libertades con tal de darle la infancia adecuada, pero nos expone bastante.-

-Yo estoy para cuidarlos. A Hiroshi, Haruko y a ti. Especialmente a ti chérie… Tú eres una misión especial.-

-Es raro verte serio- dijo ella.

-Tú me cambias- respondió agudamente él mientras Haruko y Hiroshi intentaban descubrir desde atrás que tanto cotorreaban ellos dos.

-No creo que pase algo entre nosotros… Deja de hacer estas cosas.- pidió ella.

-Pues, esto es sólo para protegerte de que te olvides que existen otras cosas más que las misiones y de ser refunfuñona con todas la personas que se te acercan. Así es difícil que vean el ángel dentro de ti.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No soy el ángel que crees, ni tampoco soy tan fácil.-

-Sé que no eres fácil, pero eso porque eres un ángel… los ángeles están en el cielo lejos de uno y es difícil alcanzarlos, como tú.-

-¡Ya llegamos!- interrumpió un grito de Hiroshi que saltó de alegría y agarró la mano de Ashitaka para que lo acompañara a ganarse un premio.

-En verdad, ¿te gusta?- preguntó Haruko a su amiga.

-¿Cómo crees?- luego de decir eso se sonrojo un poco.- Sólo creo que me simpatiza.-

-¡Ay, tomodachi (amiga)!- prepárate para lo que viene entonces, dijo cerrando sus ojos como buscando alivio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-sabía que si su compañera decía eso debía de ser verdad.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo iré a buscar a Hiroshi para que esté seguro. ¿Puedes buscar a Gambito dentro de 15 minutos?. Él te necesitará.- dijo muy segura.

-Claro, pero tú y Hiroshi estarán en peligro si se van solos. Podrían…-

-Me quedaré en la casa de Yamatto unos días, allí no correremos riesgos. No somos a nosotros a quiénes buscan ahora, es a Ashitaka.-

-¿A…shitaka? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella asombrada.

-Él tiene que contarte. Después pueden ir a la base… pero es probable que los descubran. Tienes que cuidarte mucho Miharu, ¿me lo prometes?-

-De acuerdo, confío en ti. Haré lo que me dices. ¿Puedo despedirme de Hiroshi?-

-Es mejor que no hallen lazos entre nosotros, volveré a ayudarte cuando sea necesario.-

Luego de esto, Pandora se alejó. Rogue caminó en dirección contraria para evitar sospechas. El pequeño Hiroshi no sospecha nada. Al parecer ahora empiezan los verdaderos problemas para nuestros protagonistas.

En reviews pasados me hicieron dos peticiones que he intentado complacer. Uno de ellas es capítulos más largos, creo que éste ha sido el primero que cumple verdaderamente con eso… me siento realizada .

Agradecimientos a:

Pau: Bueno, como vez hay muchos acercamientos entre ellos en el pasado y en el futuro, creo que están destinados a eso… no crees¿?

Kitsune Saki: molto gratzi por leer el fic, aquí está el próximo capítulo q esperabas aunque con bastante efecto retardado… Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado.

catherine2040: Lo estoy continuando ojalá esta vez la perseverancia esté de mi lado y avancemos más, no sólo en este fic, sino que en varios otros Grax por tus múltiples reviews, cuando me llegaban al mail me recordaban que tenía algo que continuar.

Mil disculpas por el retraso, espero que este y los capítulos que vengan puedan compensarlo, muchas gracias por leer.


	8. 8 Déjame conocerte

-Me gustaría hablar con el profesor Xavier, es respecto a Rèmi y Rogue. Él no me conoce, pero es necesario comunicarme con él, por favor- explicó Pandora a Guepardo. En seguida el profesor Xavier aparece detrás de Guepardo y le explica la situación a ambos.

-Ambos se acaban de desmayar. Creo que es momento de que hagamos una regresión en conjunto, de inmediato los llevaremos a una habitación adecuada para ello.- enseguida Pandora y Mike siguieron al profesor, mientras Wolverine se dirigía a ayudar a Rogue.

REGRESIÓN

Capítulo 8: Déjame conocerte

-Rogue, tienes que confiar en mí. Ahora te sumergiré en un sueño para que puedas terminar todo esto y puedas seguir con esta vida. Sólo déjate llevar por tu pensamiento…- Le decía el profesor a su alumna en este momento inconciente.

-Rèmi, no lo eches a perder sólo limítate a estar ahí y durar toda la regresión. No la embarres- suplicaba Pandora mientras el muchacho trataba de ordenar los hechos y recordar el contacto de su chèrie.- ¡Olvida eso por un momento!- "Éste no tienes remedio", pensó para sí.

EN LA REGRESIÓN

Rogue sintió como una sábana transpasaba su forma espectral y 2 amantes entrelazaban sus cuerpos, eran Miharu y Ashitaka… "Gomen nasai" le susurraba la japonesa al oído… "¡No lo puedo creer!", exclamó mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y sentía como todos los eventos ocurridos avanzaban y retrocedían en su mente. "Dime la verdad¿por qué te persiguen?" Las preguntas de Miharu se arremolinaban en su mente confundiéndola. Rogue sólo deseaba apretar el botón de stop y empezar de donde había quedado. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y en ese instante sintió su voz… "No llores, ma chèrie"

-¡Tú no entiendes¡Tengo que lidiar con mil personalidades todos los días¡No trates de explicar cosas que no comprendes!- vociferaba Miharu.

-Explícame entonces… Dime todo eso que no puedes descargar con nadie- le miró al rostro.- Estoy aquí para incluso protegerte de ti misma- dijo acariciándola por sobre su cabello.

- A veces… ni siquiera sé quién soy, yo…- dijo en medio de sollozos.- Tengo miedo de perderme a mí misma, más aún… No lo soporto… yo…- en seguida se acurrucó y lanzó un grito algo ahogado por la posición en que se encontraba que no dejaba escapar sonidos. Luego se estiró en el suelo dejando correr por sus mejillas las últimas lágrimas que le brotaban. Ahora sólo le quedaba dormir.

-Te amo- le dijo quedamente un Ashitaka que protegía su sueño.- Me has hechizado, ma chèrie.-

"Gambito… ¡Ashitaka!", se corrigió Rogue conmovida por ese acto. Realmente empezó a creer eso que percibió de la mente del franchute ese, que decidió traicionar a su bando para unirse a los samurais. "Quizás seas un idiota que… ¿me ama? Aunque estás a cien mil años luz de comprenderme". En eso empezó a ver a Ashitaka y distinguió una silueta más al fondo… "¿Gambito?", preguntó en voz alta. "Ma chèrie", recibió como respuesta. "Sin duda es él, pensó para sí" "Escucha con respecto a lo de…" No pudo seguir porque los recuerdos se empezaron a agolpar en los dos sin detenerse, buscando mostrarles algo o simplemente mortificándoles la mente.

-Escucha… yo… sumimasen ga…- se expresó la joven de ojos claros.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas…- dijo él.- Es verdad, no me tomo nada en serio y esto es una guerra- se lamentó el muchacho.

-Sin tus comentarios absurdos… supongo que la guerra sería más triste para mí, digo, para nosotros, para Hiroshi y Haruko también.-

-¿Algún día admitirás que soy imprescindible para ti?- le fijó la mirada.

-Cuando se te bajen los humos de la cabeza, intento de francés fracasado.-

-Ya estás peleando conmigo y ni siquiera somos matrimonio…- le miró pícaramente.

-Sigue soñando, Kurosaki.- replicó astutamente la chica.

-Contigo… siempre- respondió seductoramente.

Esa escena realmente conmovió a Rogue, y Gambito pudo notarlo, una expresión preciosa en el rostro de su niña... que además tenía un hermoso cuerpo a pesar de ser una especie de fantasmas no podía evitar pensar en eso. Realmente era un placer recorrerla con la mirada hasta… que se es descubierto. "¿Qué estás haciendo!", exclamó la mutante dándose cuenta de que su mano atravesaba a su compañero de regresión, por llamarlo de alguna forma. "Me salvé", le sonrió Gambito. "Realmente me hartas…", le explicó ella. La verdad era que por primera vez desde que empezó a ser acechada una relación con él valía la pena, pero cuando ella pensaba en sus sentimientos él pensaba… en otras cosas. Cuando decía blanco él decía negro, cuando era inocente ella lo creía culpable… ¡Parecían el agua y el aceite! Eran injuntables.

-Tu yo del pasado era más simpático- se limitó a decir.

-Todavía no sé si él tuvo la oportunidad de tocar tu preciosa piel, ma chèrie…- dice recordando el golpe recibido hace poco.

-Mi intención era quitarte la energía, inteligente- le respondió con la cabeza gacha la mutante.

-Con tu sola presencia me robas el aliento, ma chèrie.-

-¿Qué no hay forma de hacerte hablar serio?- le cuestionó.

-Lo siento. Sólo trato de conquistarte- se excusó.

-Sólo logras hartarme. Si me tomaras más seriamente…-

-Eres lo más serio en mi vida- interrumpe a la chica.- Quizás no estaba seguro de ello, pero cuando Pandora inició esto de las regresiones me di cuenta de que te amo antes de conocerte- le confesó.

-Creo que te fuiste al otro extremo. No me conoces lo suficiente para amarme.-

-Déjame conocerte.- le pidió Gambito.

"Déjame conocerte", retumbó en la mente de ambos antes de sumirse más recuerdos de los dos jóvenes japoneses.

-Déjame conocerte- fue la petición que le hizo Miharu a su compañero.

-Soy un libro para ti… y un libro muy abierto…- dijo percatándose de la seriedad de su chèrie.

-Hiroshi y Pandora están refugiados en un lugar seguro, pero nosotros no estamos a salvo. Ashitaka, te están persiguiendo. Supongo que debes una gran explicación.-

-Escucha, no es algo agradable de contar. Si quieres puedes usar tu poder conmigo y…- fue interrumpido por su la muchacha.

- ¿Qué estás loco¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a quitarte tus memorias? No sería capaz…-

De inmediato se sintieron unos gritos de combate por lo que ambos debieron huir del lugar rápidamente. Corrieron bastante, alejándose de la ciudad y yendo hacia el oeste, terminando en el dojo que resultaba ser la base de clave 2._ "…pueden ir a la base… pero es probable que los descubran. Tienes que cuidarte mucho Miharu¿me lo prometes?...", _era ahora cuando las palabras de su amiga empezaban a tener sentido, ambos estaban en serio riesgo y debían huir de allí.

-Supongo que podremos escondernos en la base¿no? Hasta el momento van ganando nuestros aliados y no habría mayores problemas.-

-La base es peligrosa, debemos ir a ocultarnos a otro lado.-

-Yo soy quién protege aquí, ma chèrie- dijo mientras le tomaba en brazo y la llevaba hacia el dojo resistiendo la aparente rabieta de la chica.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, según Pandora seremos descubiertos.- le decía con ojos suplicantes a irse de allí.

-Si avanzamos nos encontraremos con el enemigo, pero si esperamos los samurais podrían avanzar y resguardarnos sin tener que exponer tu belleza a la crueldad de una batalla- le informó.- Esta es nuestra mejor opción y hasta que no propongas una mejor nos moveremos de aquí, ma chèrie.-

"¡Kami-sama!", exclamó para sus adentros. Pandora no solía equivocarse en cosas así, no había duda de que serían encontrados por el enemigo. El miedo se apoderó de ella, sin embargo su amiga le dijo que ella debía estar junto a él; así que tomó como misión personal protegerlo del peligro que se avecinaba.

**Actualización rápida! Para compensar toda la demora, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado…**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	9. 9 Ese par de traviesos

-Bestia¿qué haces?- preguntó cierto peludo de acento alemán.

-Encargos del profesor- se limitó a contestar el mutante.

-¿Es para ayudar a Rogue?- preguntó algo preocupado.- Con este asunto de las regresiones…

-Si todo resulta bien… podríamos ayudar a varios, pero es una investigación a largo plazo. Puedes rezar por ella si gustas- le propuso el peludo azul más grandote.

-Gracias por intentar ayudar, Bestia- dijo esfumándose del lugar.

Bestia se preguntó si el pequeño se habría dado cuenta del verdadero objetivo y fuente del experimento, puesto que le agradeció lo que hacía. "Imposible", pensó. Después de todo, es mejor no darse cuenta de eso a fomentar las falsas esperanzas.

REGRESIÓN

Capítulo 9: Ese par de traviesos

-¿Yamatto-kun¡Yamatto-kun!- llamó al sentir ruido la muchacha. En seguida se levantó para ver que pasaba.

-No debes levantarte, Haruko-san.-

-Pero¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?- le cuestionó.

-Tengo que cumplir una misión- le dijo serio.

-No… no vayas…- le suplicó.- ¡Por favor!- imploró ahora de rodillas tocando sus pies.

-¿Por qué quieres defender a ese traidor, Haruko-san¿Me lo podrías explicar?- le interrogó mirando sus ojos.

-Porque él renuncio a los suyos para protegernos. Él…-

-Él delato a ti y a clave 2 con el enemigo ¡Esos malditos Meiji, saben tu nombre, dónde encontrarte para acabar contigo!- vociferó, interrumpiéndola.

-¡Eso era antes¡Antes debimos matarlo, ahora no¡No vale la pena, está protegiendo a Miharu-chan¿Quieres que ella…?-

-Piensa de una vez en ti, kuso (mierda). Acabaré con él rápido y sin sufrimiento- sentenció tomando su espada y preparándose para marchar.

-Llevas… Llevas la Espada Sagrada… ¡No lo mates¡Déjalo huir¡Por favor no uses esa espada contra él…!- le gritó sin mayores resultados.- Yamatto-kun…- dijo quedamente sin esperanzas.- Sumimasen (perdón), Ashitaka-san, Miharu…- "Ahora si que les fallé", reflexionó.

CON MIHARU Y ASHITAKA

-Espero que Kurosawa-san, venga a ayudarnos…- expresó Miharu.

-¿Qué conmigo no es suficiente, Ma chèrie?- preguntó Ashitaka.

-Me refiero a ayuda realmente eficiente. Que el enemigo no pueda contra él.-

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?- cuestionó extrañado.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- rió con ganas.- ¿Celoso mon amour?- Le miró divertida, derritiendo a su acompañante.- La Espada Sagrada.-

-¿La Espada Sagrada? Bueno, supogo que conmigo te basta y sobra ¿no?-

-Ahou! (tonto!)- le interrumpió.- La Espada Sagrada hace que el adversario desee la muerte, entiendes. Por eso nadie ha de derrotarle, es una de nuestras principales armas y Kurosawa Yamatto es su portador.-

-¿Y los Meiji no saben nada de eso?-

-Supongo que lo creen una leyenda… Pero es verdad, la he visto y he deseado mi muerte, supongo que es difícil de explicar… Te abre una puerta que no creías que existiera- confesó.

-...- al parecer ashitaka no tenía comentario sarcástico para ello.

"No sé por qué ese Yamatto me cae mal", pensó Gambito, "No sé cuál es el problema que no puedan solucionar los dos solos" "Nadie entiende a las mujeres", fue su reflexión final, que por cierto dijo en voz alta. "También es difícil entenderlos a ustedes, así que no te quejes" le replicó Rogue. En ese instante ella le miró de reojo y el fijó su mirada en ella, haciéndole ruborizar… "Qué estás pensando Rogue¡¿Cómo te pones roja¿Será que te gusta de verdad?", se dijo así misma. "Sabes que cuando volvamos… este… no podría tener tanto… me refiero… aunque en esta regresión es como transpasarnos… ¿Te puedo tomar de la mano?", le propuso Rèmi; "Idiot et mille idiot de temps" ("idiota y mil veces idiota"), se reclamó así mismo, era "¿Puedo besarte?"; pero no, tuvo que decir lo otro; además si hubiese querido hacer eso, no le hubiese preguntado, o eso creía él. "No seas idiota, no vinimos acá para eso", reprochó su amiga.

Luego de eso, despertaron. Y al hacerlo pudieron distinguir los guantes de uno sobre el otro, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse; pero hubo algo que alegró a Gambito, esta

vez su chèrie no hacía algún rápido intento por quitar su manita de la suya. Pensó que si estuviesen solos la besaba, le tocaba devolverle el favor luego de que controlada por Apocalypse ella rozara sus labios con los suyos. "Tentation douce" ("Dulce tentación"), pensó. Aunque luego, recapacitó que a lo mejor salía con otro asunto tan tonto como tomarle la mano. "No la embarraste", le susurró la viejecita que había conocido en el oído al notar cierto avance.

-¡Qué bueno que despertaron!- saludó el profesor Xavier, intentando salvar la situación puesto que ahora conocía parte importante de ella.- Se dice que no es bueno mucho tiempo en regresión, estas 3 horas deben ser suficientes por hoy.-

-Vayan a pasear por ahí- propuso Pandora y los muchachos se retiraron silenciosamente.

-Así que eres una mutante.- sentenció el profesor.

-En mi familia le llamamos don, decimos que nacimos con un don. Lamentablemente, a medida que pasa el tiempo hay que dejar de decirle así.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? La verdad es difícil entender tu mente- admitió.

-No le puedo decir mucho, pero estoy acá por una promesa. En cuanto la cumpla, me voy- sonrió.

-Me gustaría saber más sobre ti, pero creo que eres una buena persona y podemos confiar en ti.-

-¿Significa eso que puedo pasearme por acá? Me gustaría conocer un poco- en ese instante parecía una pequeña niña que sólo deseaba curiosear. Al ver el asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del profesor se dispuso a caminar. Y lo vio, aunque ahora era una masa azul andante, pudo reconocer al pequeño Hiroshi cumpliendo su promesa; iba a proteger a su tutora. Le pareció ayer cuando le suplicó que por favor le dejase efectuar ese deseo, ella no podía negarse al anhelo del que era casi su hermano pequeño. Siempre se culpó por su muerte y deseaba enmendar ese error, le imploró que le brindase los medios para protegerla por siempre… Y aquí estaba ese par de traviesos cuidándola cientos de años más tarde, Ashitaka-san y Hiroshi… o debería decir Rèmi y …

-¿Cuál… cuál es tu nombre?- se resolvió a preguntarle.

-Kurt Wagner. ¿Ne… necesita algo?- de pronto el rostro que tenía en frente se le hizo familiar.

-Yo… sólo quería saberlo, muchas gracias- si de repente le preguntaba si era feliz o cosas así, seguramente la calificaría de loca, así que las cosas estarían mejor así.

_… Ese par de traviesos Rèmi y Kurt…_

Buenis, el capítulo tuvo un poquito más corto… pero espero q os haya agradado. Debo anunciar que ya se acerca el final… no en el próximo capítulo, pero ya quedan pocas cosas por resolver… Dejé adivinar bastante en ciertas partes, así que no es ningún gran secreto que el término está ya cercano… considerando los proyectos que he escrito, sería un gran logro; pero¡vamos q se puede!

GRAX POR LEER

catherine2040: Como dice Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur: "La esperanza nunca se pierde". Enjoy the chapter! Dedicado a Ud.


	10. 10 Una última regresión

_Cuando el día se acerque,_

_y lo veas a él,_

_al portador y su espada;_

_Reza por tu vida…_

_Desea lo imposible,_

_Tres veces deséalo,_

_Que la anhelada muerte lo hará realidad_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(Legend of the Sacred Sword)

**REGRESIÓN**

**Capítulo 10: Una última regresión**

-¿Haruko?- preguntó Rogue cuando vio a la viejecita.

-Pandora, mi niña- respondió y en seguida llamó a un pequeño.

-Él es Mike, tiene 12 años y es un travieso. Debes cuidarlo, a partir de ahora.-

-Entiendo- dijo la chica, sorprendiéndose de la familiaridad que sentía con ella y de lo poco que le incomodaba hacer eso, de cierta manera lo creía su deber. Y al ver al niño a los ojos comprendió el porqué, esa mirada era el reflejo de la de Miharu. Irguió su cara para cuestionar a Pandora, pero ella la entendió antes de cualquier palabra.

-Es el tataratataratataranieto de Miharu, por decirlo así- le aclaró.

-Gracias- pronunció mientras empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, hecho que no podía explicarse. Eso le hacía muy feliz, pero no podía entender porqué tanto o porqué de esa forma, después de todo ella no era Miharu ahora. No dudó un segundo en abrazar al niño (por supuesto, evitando el contacto físico), que intentaba zafarse al no entender la situación.- Lo siento- dijo soltando a Mike.

-Rèmi- llamó al mutante al ver que entraba a la habitación.- Por fin llegaste, creo que es tiempo de terminar todo esto- los miró a ambos.- Supongo que ya tendrán la… madurez- "aunque sólo sean adolescentes", pensó para sus adentros- para conocer toda la verdad por triste que sea- se lamentó.- Bueno, supongo que ya saben lo que hay que hacer, recuéstense en la cama.-

-¿Qué¡Ni loca me acuesto en la cama con el franchute ese…!- exclamó algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno?- le miró con cierta cara que mezclaba cierto tono de ironía con una parte de seducción.

-Bueno… no me refería a eso, jóvenes malpensados- les reprendió Pandora.- Además, no creo que esas insinuaciones sean buenos ejemplos para Mike.- Los mutantes a regañadientes aceptaron la propuesta (la verdad, es que Gambito se veía bastante complacido con la idea de estar tendido en la cama junto con Rogue, en todo caso).

Y así, cada uno sujeto de las manos de Pandora, iniciaron un viaje hacia sus recuerdos más recónditos, para entender los secretos que tan sólo su alma guardaba.

EN EL ANTIGUO JAPÓN

-¡Chèrie!- llamó Ashitaka que se encontraba lastimado, al mismo tiempo que se aseguró que se encontraba fuera de peligro y entró a la base.

-Ashitaka…- ponunció la joven distinguiendo las cortadas en la vestimenta de su guardaespalda.- ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí, Haruko me advirtió Ashitaka!-

-No es que vaya a decir esto con gusto, pero…- subió su mirada y le dijo con una sonrisa- creo que probablemente cumpliré mi sueño de morir junto a ti, ma chèrie.-

-¿Qué!-

-Que tú y yo…- fue interrumpido por un manotazo que la dio la japonesa, al no dar crédito a lo oído.

-¡Te oí, no soy estúpida¿Cómo te atreves a tener esa sonrisa todo el rato? Si me estás diciendo que vamos a morir… ¿Cómo te…?- ella sola dejó de hablar mientras pegaba golpecitos en el pecho del muchacho, que tenía unos cuántos cortes justo donde recibía esas pequeñas agresiones ahora por una batalla recién finalizada. (N. de la A.: no olvidar que la chica usa los guantes negros que le regaló Ashitaka)

-Calma, calma, ma chèrie- le pidió acariciando la cabeza de la chica por sobre su cabello, mientras ésta se apoyaba por sobre las ropas de él.

-¡Eres un demente!- fue lo mejor que moduló dentro de todas esas cosas que decía en forma precipitada.

-Estaba pensando… que si quizá esta es nuestra última noche, podríamos, tú sabes… intimar un poco…- mejor no seguía porque la chica se disponía a agredirlo nuevamente, pero detuvo la trayectoria de su golpe.

-¡Eres un descarado!- le vociferó enojada, mientras empezó a caminar alejándose de Ashitaka.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-A pasar la noche… ¡lejos de pervertidos como tú!- le gritó.- Y no me sigas- le recalcó luego de ver que el intento de francés fracasado quería alcanzar sus pasos.

Rogue llegó hasta donde se encontraba la japonesa y pudo distinguirlo… una cara que le llenó de terror, reconoció que la presencia de una persona bastante alta y corpulenta en frente suyo traería el fin de todo, al igual que lo percibió Miharu.

- ¡Kurosawa… Yamatto-san!- dijo Miharu temiendo lo peor.

-Miharu-san… Esperaba encontrarla acá. Déjeme llevarla a un lugar seguro- le propuso.

-Estoy acompañada. Déjame buscar a Kurosaki-san.-

-Kurosaki Ashitaka es un espía del enemigo- le dijo.

-Entiendo…- pronunció quedamente bajando la vista. Ahora comprendió que era eso que no le podía confesar por las buenas su guardaespaldas.- Podrías… ¿podrías esperar hasta mañana por la mañana? Vendrá voluntariamente hasta aquí.-

-Aún así es nuestro enemigo, no puedo permitir que estés a solas con él- respondió fríamente.

-Él es nuestro enemigo, pero es mi amigo. Necesito hablar con él de todo esto. Permítele una muerte con honor, Yamatto-san- le imploró.

-Que así sea y sólo porque Haruko no quería esto. Esperaré aquí, si es una traición… Me obligarás a ir tras dos cabezas en vez de una- sentenció cortante.

-Entiendo…- dijo retirándose del lugar.- De verdad, es el fin- susurró mientras se aproximaba hacia donde estaba Kurosaki, el que ni se imaginaba lo que venía.

Se colocó un kimono blanco que estaba por allí en la base y sus guantes negros. Procedió a desordenar su vestimenta y quitarse su calzado, si era el fin… si era su última noche, quizás tenía razón Ashitaka. Decidió que si no lo vería más era justo, después de todo ella no podría tocar a nadie sin quitarle sus memorias y ella le había enseñado su habilidad a él y a pesar de eso… la aceptaba; no sólo la aceptaba la seguía cortejando cada vez que podía. Y si su instinto no la engañaba, él la amaba. Bueno, eso lo podría descubrir ahora también, cuando absorbiera sus recuerdos, tal como él se lo pidió. Si para ello implicaba que su dulce mano le tocase, se sometería encantado le dijo él. "Espero que sea verdad", rogó a Kami-sama. Luego se encaminó hacia la habitación donde se suponía debería estar el japonés.

-¿Miharu¿Eres tú?- preguntó Ashitaka.-Merci, ma chèrie. Tienes razón soy un lujurioso sin remedio, pero tú tienes la culpa de eso, así que tampoco te hagas la inocente….- en cuanto vio a "su" Miharu vestida así definitivamente toda su verborrea de la perversión se esfumó.- Te ves… bueno…-

-¿Sí?-

-Debe haber una palabra mejor que preciosa… estás bellísima, estás perfecta, estás…-

-Ya entendí- dijo secamente.

-¿Te decidiste entonces a esto…? Pequeña pervertida…- le llamó divertido.

-…- se limitó a sonrojar. Colocó su índice en sus labios para que se callara de una buena vez.

El muchacho sonrió, por fin había conseguido a quién había deseado todo este tiempo. Estaba feliz, bueno, en medio de una terrible guerra y con unas cuantas heridas en su pecho, pero eso no importaba ya. La acorraló contra la cama para luego caer los dos juntos sobre ella. Y comenzó a besarla, sintió una extraña sensación al principio, pero se acostumbró. Olvidó como había llegado hasta allí, pero era su chérie la que estaba frente a él. "¿Me quieres?", le preguntó ella. "Estás bromeando¿cierto? Yo te amo", confesión que alegró a Miharu, porque esto sería quizás lo último verdadero que diría antes de perder muchos de sus recuerdos para cedérselos a ella. Él olvidaba gran parte de lo que hacía y lo repetía, pero esto complacía a la japonesa que se arqueaba y daba paso libre por su cuerpo. De pronto, ella deseó acariciarlo también, pero como esos guantes estorbaban el tacto e su amada, no dudó Ashitaka en arrebatárselos con los dientes, dedo por dedo y jugando a rugir para la chica cada vez que lo hacía. Fue entonces cuando ella le besó sus heridas en el pecho, suavemente sin querer lastimarlo, mientras él acariciaba su espalda, sin entender como es que había llegado hasta allí si ella aparentemente no lo soportaba. Debía apresurarse, se dio cuenta de que no quería ser borrada de su mente, aún sabiendo que no viviría mucho más, quizás podía robarle el recuerdo de lo que pasó entre ellos, pero no el recuerdo de su persona… Ella lo amaba y no deseaba ser olvidada. Entre los más recónditos secretos de su mente se dio cuenta de que no la traicionó a ella en ningún momento… quizás a su país, quizás a los samurais, pero escogió no traicionarla a ella nunca y eso conmovió su corazón. Con una lágrima a punto de caer, descubrió lo que era amar, quizá demasiado tarde, sin embargo no le importaba eso. No podía hacer que Kurosaki no olvidara esta noche, pero sí cumplir el deseo de cierto Ashitaka, en cierto momento de tiempo y deseo que ahora se encontraba solamente en la mente de ella. Cuanto lamentaba ser mutante ahora, siempre lo odió, pero en estos segundos lo encontraba frustrante, se sentía culpable por él. Pero no importaba ahora, sólo debía apresurar todo para no borrarle su recuerdo, porque quizás algún día se reencontrasen, no sabía si en esta vida, pues nadie había sobrevivido a al destino inmediato que le aguardaba… La Espada Divina. "¡Ah!", gimió un poco en el momento en que Ashitaka se encargó de que ambos se hiciesen uno y fue ahí cuando se lo dijo: "te amo". Un "te amo" que viviría sólo en ella, pero que esperaba el universo pudiera hacer validar "Ma chèrie", sonrió él. "Quizás sea la última vez que me digan así en mi vida", pensó ella. Mientras bajo unos últimos mimos él se durmió. Ella no podía permitirse el quedarse dormida piel sobre piel, aunque las hormonas le funcionaran a la chica y a pesar de que ahora actuaban más fuerte que nunca.

Se alejó de él y se dedicó a contemplarlo. Sus oscuros ojos, su blanca piel… quizás no fuesen perfectos; pero, tan sólo el pensar que eran de ella la hacía muy feliz; el recordar que él no lo sabría, le angustiaba terriblemente. ¿Y si se quedaba así? Sin vestir, mientras lo enviaba a su muerte. Entonces no iría a su muerte y… no podemos morir los dos… _"si es una traición… Me obligarás a ir tras dos cabezas en vez de una"_, le había advertido Yamatto. Pensar que una vez él, Haruko y ella fueron compañeros de juegos… ¿Y si huía con él¿Se podía¿Y si lograba arrebatarle sus recuerdos a Yamatto?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU POR LEER!

catherine2040: Debo admitir que me demoré bastante en esto pq nu me sentía muy inspirada, pero creo que el resultado final del capítulo ha estado bien… Grax por tus ánimos… cierto q es bakán el fic?


	11. 11 La muerte de Pandora y el fin de

-Creo que el antídoto ha resultado bastante bien- dijo contento.- Será un excelente regalo para Rogue.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto?- cuestionó el profesor.

-En Nocturno fueron unas 5 horas, pero en Rogue será menos, su gen mutante es más fuerte- aseguró Bestia.

**REGRESIÓN**

**Capítulo 11: La muerte de Pandora y el fin de las regresiones**.

"¿Quitarle los recuerdos a Yamatto? Que pensamiento más idiota". ¿Y qué se suponía que iba a hacer con un Ashitaka sin memorias? Ellos dos no tenían futuro juntos, ella no tenía futuro con nadie por culpa de su condición. Decidió olvidarse de esos momentos de poca lucidez, eso del romanticismo le estaba afectando. Se levantó y empezó a vestirse con un kimono y luego a colocarse calzado. Por último se puso sus guantes negros, no sin dejar de sentir cierto remordimiento; ella sería la que terminaría traicionándolo a él. Con ese sentimiento de culpa decidió esperar a que su compañero despertase.

-¿Chèrie? ¿Me estabas viendo desnudo, levemente tapado por unas sábanas mientras dormía, pequeña lujuriosa?- preguntó divertido y fingiendo que no estaba avergonzado para nada (quizás no lo estaba).

-Te están esperando allá afuera- le dijo con un ligero sonrojo que la hizo sentir patética, después de todo lo conocía entero, pero si se lo decía le creería una chica algo, bueno, no precisamente le parecería una dama al intento de francés ese.

-¿Y no piensas retirarte? Si quieres, ma chèrie… bueno, podríamos…-

-No gracias, me estoy yendo. No… no te intentes propasar- dijo dándose cuenta que se estaba desmoronando poco a poco y que se ponía más y más triste de forma inevitable. Salió de la habitación y puso su espalda contra la pared de la habitación de Gambito para poder mirar en sentido contrario.

-¿Estás bien, ma chèrie? ¿Te incomodé?- preguntó al ver lo rara que salió de la habitación.

-No… no me gusta que te des la idea que te ando espiando, no soy de esas- mintió.

-¿Acaso es alguna chica bella la que me busca?- pregunta para cambiar el tema al tiempo que trata de recordar como llegó hasta esa habitación y por qué hay un kimono blanco bastante femenino por allí; la verdad es que normalmente se acordaría de un encuentro así.

-Es Yamatto-san, un amigo de Haruko y mío. Viene a protegernos… de los traidores- dijo quedamente.

-Aunque supongo que conmigo está bien, creo que es bueno recibir más ayuda, ¿no?- en ese instante recordó lo que le dijo Haruko. Y recordó también que era un traidor y quizás, venían por él. De inmediato decidió tomar su espada y prepararse para un combate, que por supuesto evitaría si se le daba la oportunidad.- Espera aquí, ma chèrie, pronto volveré para complacerte- le dijo mientras le besaba la mano (por sobre su guante).- Bonitos guantes- elogió sin saber que él mismo los había escogido y partió hacia fuera de base 2.

-Escucha, yo y Miharu-sama estamos muy bien por nuestra cuenta, así que no te preocupes por nosotros- espetó.

-Viene un ataque enemigo por el norte, maldito traidor- le miró con furia tras esta última palabra.- ¡Así que pagarás con tu cabeza!- dijo preparándose para asestarle un golpe.

Ashitaka realmente no podía salvarse del apuro con diálogo, así que se mostró dispuesto a entablar lucha. "Pardon, ma chérie" susurró al recordar que ese grandote era un amigo de las chicas. En cuanto Ashitaka realizó la primera estocada, Yamatto sacó la Espada Sagrada apenas esquivó el golpe, en eso divisó a Miharu que veía todo desde cierta distancia.

-Su muerte será rápida- le dijo.

-¡De qué estás hablando¡- le llamó la atención a su atención su contrincante, dispuesto a atacarlo con una de las cuantas técnicas que aprendió en occidente, la verdad es que odiaba mucha de esas nuevas armas de allá y prefería seguir usando la espada, aunque a su modo.

Entonces la batalla acabó, Yamatto elevó su espada y pareció como si el tiempo hubiese acabado para Kurosaki. El joven vio como toda su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos, pudo sentir como la espada le enseñaba el camino a la felicidad, pero sólo si renunciaba a todo lo que era ahora. Entonces percibió la oportunidad, "_Desea lo imposible, tres veces deséalo, que la anhelada muerte lo hará realidad" _fue lo que creyó oír de la voz de su oponente. Y también sintió como su corazón empezó a pedírselo, más y más fuerte cada vez… su frecuencia se agitó de la emoción y también anunciando su pronta muerte, en parte. "Entonces… ¿no hay otra solución?", cuestionó al aire mientras sus ojos empezaron a anegarse por una par de lágrimas que desearon salir, pero que detuvo completamente para empezar a pedir aquello que le daría la felicidad en la otra vida. "Si je dois demander trois désirs, les trois seront pour vous (si tengo que pedir tres deseos, los tres serán para ti), ma chèrie", dedicó Ashitaka.

"¡Escucha bien, Yamatto!"-gritó dentro de su mente, pues aún sentía que el tiempo corría de alguna manera. "¡Yo y ma chèrie vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo! ¡Eso es lo q más deseo, así que encárgate de eso! Y esta vez… mi segundo deseo es poder comprenderla, con esos poderes, tal como es, necesito poder compartir eso con ella. Aunque puede que no comprendas nada de lo que digo. Y por último… ¡Quiero ser más francés que ahora para poder conquistar a las chicas con este hermoso acento!". Fue lo que exclamó con cierta picardía antes de ser degollado por la espada de su adversario. Después de todo, Yamatto había prometido una muerte rápida para Kurosaki Ashitaka.

Miharu que de lejos había juntado toda la fuerza mental necesaria para poder hacer esto se desmoronó, lloró de forma desconsolada y a Kurosawa sólo le quedó llevarla en brazos a su hogar, en donde Harukou y Hiroshi estarían esperándole.

MESES MÁS TARDE EN EL ANTIGUO JAPÓN

-¡Tienes que poder, Miharu! ¡Sólo esfuérzate un poco más!- suplicó Haruko.

-Es… difícil…- dijo apenas la aludida, la verdad es que este embarazo le resultó algo complicado y el parto se veía aún peor. Su estado volvía loco al gen X que empezó a contrarrestarse y autosacrificarse en demasiadas células del cuerpo de Miharu, con tal de preparar al cuerpo para recibir a una nueva vida.

Lo más terrible del asunto era que el organismo de Miharu no podría soportar con esa respuesta inmunitaria mucho tiempo, el embarazo la estaba matando, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su embarazo… ¡iba a tener un hijo, cosa que nunca pensó que podría ocurrirle; aunque ya se temía el no poder verlo crecer.

Se vio obligada a pedirle a Haruko que cuidara a su niño en caso de que muriese antes y además, le hizo prometer que haría que el chico se reencontrara con su padre, porque ella sabía que la espada divina prometía otra vida y sabía que esa nueva vida no sería completa si es que él no conocía a su pequeño, porque de la unión nació un niño. "Se llamará Ashitaka, como su padre", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Como la vida continúa, Miharu contrajo matrimonio con Yamatto, cosa bastante obvia si se seguía la vida de estos personajes, pero no por eso menos importante. De esta unión nacieron nueve hijas, que para desgracia de Haruko vivían prendadas de la vida del joven Ashitaka que heredó toda la galantería de su padre, pero los ojos miel de su amiga. Cierto es que su hija mayor, sin embargo, nunca dejó de fijarse en Hiroshi. Lástima que ninguno de los dos estaba aquí para ver eso, se lamentó Haruko mientras preparaba té para su esposo.

Luego los mutantes adelantaron bastante en la regresión, pero esta vez en la mente de Haruko, pudiendo ver como generaciones y generaciones seguían sin para, siempre cuidados por su amiga, como ella lo prometió una vez, hasta llegar a Mike Griffiths Anderson. Ambos realmente estaban contentos de que cosas tan felices hayan podido surgir de algo tan triste, pero bello a la vez. Hubiesen deseado seguir en ese viaje, pero inesperadamente algo frío les despertó.

EN EL INSTITUTO

-¡Pan… Pandora!- exclamó la chica al descubrir su cuerpo helado sobre ambos. Gambito le tomó el pulso.

-Está muerta, ma chèrie…-sentenció. La chica se echó a llorar sobre Le Beau mientras él trataba de tranquilizar el dolor de ambos, habían perdido a alguien demasiado valioso justo cunadse dieron cuenta de su presencia.

En ese instante entró Mike y vio lo ocurrido. "Ella tenía problemas al corazón", dijo luego de comenzar a sollozar uniéndose a ellos en un fuerte abrazo. Desde cierto punto de vista se podría decir que eran una familia compartiendo el sufrimiento.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno, fue bastante corto. Prometo que el próximo será más largo.

andromeda black: Grax por tu review Q wena q lo encuentres perfecto! Eso alegra mucho, acá está la actualización, ojalá os guste el próximo capítulo q creo será el último… o.O


	12. 12 El diario de Rogue

-El profesor me pidió que te diera esto- Wolverine le lanzó una botellita a Rogue.- Debes inyectártelo y ver que tal resulta.

- No soy de las que se inyecta cualquier cosa en su cuerpo.-

-Es para suprimir el gen mutante- dijo seriamente.

-…- quedó boquiabierta sin saber si reír o llorar.

-Durará unas horas si es que resulta ser efectivo. Tu gen mutante es fuerte- hablaba mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

-Gracias…- susurró la chica entre lágrimas mientras pensaba en el abrazo que le debía a su amigo por todos los momentos en que le ayudó y que pronto podría darle. Y también en los que podría darle a Gambito.

REGRESIÓN

Capítulo 12: El Diario de Rogue

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este capítulo está dedicado a mis ahijados de bodas que muy pronto cumplirán 6 meses de noviazgo. Lo mejor del mundo para ese par de enamorados

DÍA 1

"No soy tan idiota como para creerme eso de que un diario es tu amigo ni nada de eso así que no tienes nombre y ni siquiera voy a escribirte mi vida, es sólo que… hay algo demasiado maravilloso que no puedo ir contando a cualquiera, tampoco… ¿entiendes? Supongo… que como buena hoja de papel que eres, no entiendes nada."

"En fin, hoy di mi primer beso. O sea... el primer beso que doy sin que el que se atreva se desmaye. Fue con Rèmi…" "Una podría decir que es injusto, que porque dos japonesitos de la era de chuchuncolandia se juntaron que ahora yo este con él, pero no… Las experiencias de tu vida pasada quedan tan marcadas en ti que no puedes hacer otra cosa, es inevitable. Además, con todo lo que quedó pendiente... Ahora podemos tener una vida de verdad. Porque aunque ahora no hay guerra, o no una tan terrible como la de antes y la tecnología me permite tocar sin absorber la energía a la gente que quiere durante dos horas al día. De forma sorprendente, con esa pequeña muestra de sangre que Logan me extrajo, pudimos evitar la expresión de mi gen X, durante cierto tiempo. La verdad es que programar tu primer beso tampoco es muy normal, pero no cambia el hecho de que sea fantástico."

DÍA 2

"De acuerdo, quizás escriba un poco más. El segundo beso… es mejor que el primero: menos presión, menos salvajismo, menos idioteces, más romance. Creo que por fin Rèmi es capaz de mostrarme algo de sus sentimientos, en vez de empezar con ese aire seductor. Si de algo estoy segura es de que me quiere, y si hace algo mal es sólo por el hecho de ser un estúpido, pues a sabiendas es imposible que me haga daño. La verdad es que el hecho de estar unidos desde antes, hace que nos entendamos con mayor facilidad… No sé si me habría confesado todas esas cosas de no tener la certeza de que en cierta vida le habría aceptado. Rèmi no tuvo nunca padres y sus poderes le jugaron más de una mala pasada… tenemos tanto en común que da miedo aceptarlo, me da miedo pensar que alguna vez sufrió todo lo que yo sufrí, y todo por esos deseos. No sé si esa fue la parte más idiota o la más inteligente, supongo que es una de las que me permite quererle con mayor libertad."

"Estaba pensando… quizás no sea tan idiota escribir acá. Después de todo, me ahorro el problema de ahogarme con lo que siento."

DÍA 3

"Para que no veas que sólo existe Rèmi en mi vida, te hablaré de Kurt. Es, de alguna muy extraña forma, mi hermano. Espero que no lea esto, el peludo ese. En su vida pasada era mi protegido, y ahora se esmera por ser mi hermano, creo que lo ha logrado. Lo malo es que desde un principio se alió con Rèmi para evitar que me acercara a cualquier otro hombre. Scott y Wolverine, debían estar a dos metros de mí. Rèmi no se olvida de que alguna vez me sentí atraída por Scott y tiene una fijación con Wolverine, como si me gustaran así de viejos, aunque hay que aceptar que Rèmi también es un poco pasadito de edad."

DÍA 4

"Es raro pensar que tengo un hijo… O sea, no lo concebí yo, pero al fin y al cabo, es mi hijo… mío y de Rèmi, cuando se suponía que nuestro amor era más grande. Mike es… el tesoro más grande que podría tener. Junto con Rèmi… La verdad es que Mike es una copia de mi novio Rèmi. Porque después del primer y del segundo beso viene una pedida formal de noviazgo. Es increíble como de un momento a otro siento de verdad lo que es estar viva, por supuesto no se lo hago saber a Kurt, a Rèmi o a Mike; pero de alguna forma lo perciben. Porque yo no soy de muchas muestras de afecto en público ni de palabras cariñosas, pero el sentirse querida se nota… No sé que hago escribiendo un diario, debería pasar tiempo con ellos…"

-Sí, deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros- dijo un peliazul que apareció de la nada bajo el brazo de Rogue.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo!- exclamó una alteradísima Rogue.

-Llegó Gambito a unirse oficialmente a los Hombres X, pensé que no querías perderte este momento.- Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo que no quiero es que lean mi diario!- chilló nuestra protagonista, que fue teletransportada a la oficina del profesor Xavier, en donde todos pudieron escuchar el final de su chillido. Le dirigió una mirada a Kurt, de esas que nos hace alegrarnos del hecho de que las miradas no matan.

-Si bien Gambito pertenecía a la hermandad creada por Magneto, ha comprobado su lealtad a los Hombres X en este último tiempo. Es por esto y por sus habilidades como mutante, que conocemos muy bien, que propongo que Gambito se una a nuestro equipo. Los que estén en contra, pueden hacérmelo saber.

En ese momento nuestra querida Rogue miró de forma asesina a los presentes y sobre todo a Wolverine cuando se disponía a levantar la mano. Definitivamente nada impediría que ella y su Rèmi estuvieran juntos. Apenas el profesor aceptó a Gambito en el equipo no podía evitar el esbozar una sonrisa todo el tiempo, y si bien no se abalanzó de forma inmediata sobre él. Lo abrazó apenas todos se fueron del lugar.

-¿Es verdad que llevas un diario?- preguntó nuestro protagonista.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- giró su cabeza la chica.

-Todo lo tuyo es de mi incumbencia.-

-Ni que fueras mi esposo- dijo molesta. Gambito no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco.

-No es eso. Es que tú no eres de las chicas que escribiría un diario, además me tienes a mí. Puedes contar conmigo, no tienes porqué…- la chica puso su dedo en los labios de él.

-Supongo que me falta una mejor amiga o algo así, no lo hagas personal.-

-Yo podría serte mejor amiga- le propuso guiñándole un ojo.

-Tendrías que ser transexual- alegó ella.

-Oye, me gustaría…- se interrumpió solo.

-¿Qué cosa?- entrelazó sus manos con las de él.

-…Que todo lo tuyo…- de repente quedó inconsciente. Rogue alejó rápidamente sus manos, no había duda de que el efecto de la inyección se había acabado.

DÍA 5

"El profesor y Bestia están trabajando en la forma de hacer q la cura prolongue su efecto, cada vez está disminuyendo el tiempo en que mi cuerpo responde a él. Espero q todo resulte exitoso. Me da miedo… el no poder tocar a Rèmi nunca más, es hecho de acariciar su rostro con mis manos me llenaba de dicha… pensé por un segundo que reencarné para encontrar la felicidad, ese es un final muy alegre para un alma como la mía. Debo admitir sin embargo, que con todo lo que he vivido puedo considerarme satisfecha…"

-No deberías darte por vencida, Rogue. Estoy segura que el profesor hallará la solución- apareció Kurt.

-Deberías dejar de aparecerte así, Kurt- dijo casi sin ánimo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Gambito entrando a la habitación.

-Parece… parece que la cura no va a hacer más efecto- en ese momento varias lágrimas acumuladas empezaron a brotar. -Ya no podremos acariciarnos el uno al otro… Ya nada volverá a…- los labios de la chica empezaron a temblar.

-No me importa- dijo él abrazándola fuerte sin tocar su piel y haciendo ademanes para que Nocturno se fuera.-

-Si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo… no tienes porque sufrir lo mismo dos veces- susurró bajando la mirada. Mientras él acariciaba su cabello y puso uno de los mechones en los labios de la chica. En seguida besó los cabellos depositados en la cara de ella sin presionar mucho.

-Antes de quedar inconciente, yo quería proponerte… quería saber si…- carraspeó un poco- Voulez-vous m'épouser ?-

-No entiendo francés- dijo bajando la cabeza pues entre lágrimas el escuchar a su amado en francés siempre le haría sonrojar.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Rogue quedó en shock.- Sé que eres muy joven para esto y seguramente querrás hacer otras cosas antes de ser una señora…-

-Pero el efecto de la cura va disminuyendo cada vez más y llegará el día en que no pueda tocarte.-

-Podemos casarnos pronto y la luna de miel sería antes- propuso con una sonrisa.

-Eres un pervertido…-

-Tú me haces pensar pervertidamente.- Se le queda mirando. No me importa si no puedo tocarte, déjame estar contigo… Sé mi esposa.-

-Tú estás loco- repuso ella.

-Huyamos ahora, casémonos donde sea- miró suplicante.

- ¿Y Mike?-

-Mike es grande-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-

-Claro que sí, pero si no es lo que tú quieres no importa… sólo dame una respuesta, ma chèrie… es lo que necesito.

-Te quiero a ti, Rèmy… te quiero tanto…-

-Sal discretamente en una hora y lleva lo que necesites… nos juntamos en el parque…

-Rèmi…- susurró mientras Gambito se alejaba…- Te amo…-

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, hemos llegado al final de Regresión. Una historia que me tomó bastante tiempo terminar, por asuntos de que soy pésima organizándome, pero cuyo resultado me encantó. Quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo a lo largo de más de un año, terminé la historia gracias a sus reviews que me daban el ánimo necesario. Si alguien revisa mis fics, con este tengo dos completos de varios empezados… sé que no soy muy constante, pero cada díame esmero más.

En fin, agradezco por sus reviews a:

catherine2040: Holaaa wenu, este capítulo jue el último, yeah… como tu has dicho todo tiene su fin. Espero que éste haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo y gomen por la demora S…

Nia: Fantástico… o.O gracias por los halagos, ojalá este capítulo esté sensacional, la verdad es que creo que quedó súper romántico, pero me gustó el resultado de todas formas. Creo que hice al Rèmi soñado, en verdad me gustaría pillármelo por la calle, aunque no entendería mucho su francés… esta humilde escritora usa el traductor, sólo domina castellano, un poco de inglés y algo de japonés u.u …

FeR': Lo sé, lo sé... muchísimo sin actualizar, pero los estudios me consumen… Sé que el capítulo no fue lo suficientementeesxtenso, pero como lo escribí casi sin parar confío en que el largo sea el correcto… Weno, mi carrera en mi universidad tuvo que ser la única que no entró en el paro nacional, así que reciencito numás que tengo tiempo de actualizar, pero muchísimas gracias por escribir el review pq sirvió de recordatorio de que tenía algo que terminar y por fin lo hice, para tener contentos a los lectores Cuídate mucho…

Dannya: Gracias por las felicitaciones o . Como viste, sí hay otro capítulo, si bien terminaron las regresiones debeos ver como repercutió esto en el presente, o sino estos recuerdos no hubiesen servido de nada. Espero de corazón que este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas.

MidniteAngelGoth: ¡Hola! Sí puedo entender tu gramática, no te preocupes por eso. Es una grata noticia saber que los fanfics en castellano están mejor, porque estos son los únicos que leo. Ojalá el final te haya gustado también. Saludos

Y a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios a lo largo de toda la historia:

**Naoko Misumi**

**Bea**

**Rinoa LeBeau**

**Gallahersister**

**Rinoa LeBeau**

**Natalia Kido**

**FernandaRozner (FeR'!)**

**pau**

**kitsune saki**

**catherine2040**

**andromeda black**

**Nia**

**Dannya**

**MidniteAngelGoth**

**SAYONARA BYE BYE**


End file.
